


Six

by parttimehuman



Series: Truth or Chimera [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Edging, Feelings, How many orgasms can a chimera have in one night?, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Oh holy lord where do I start, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Thiam, blowjob, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: "Tonight I´m gonna fuck you senseless, but at first I wanna see how many times I can make you cum without putting my dick in you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> This was supposed to be chapter 8 of Truth or Chimera before I lost all sanity over the thought of Liam edging Theo really fucking bad.

"Spread your legs," Liam commanded from where he was standing so closely behind Theo that his hot breath touched the skin on Theo´s neck like a gently stroking hand.

  
Theo obeyed willingly, placing both his feet as far apart as the doorframe in which he was standing allowed. His wrists were tied together and to the pull-up bar that you had to duck down through if you wanted to enter Liam´s bedroom. The chimera was completely naked, and completely at Liam´s mercy.

  
But this situation had long stopped making him feel helpless or scared. Being with Liam for almost three months now had meant learning how to let go, how to let somebody else take control for a while, and most importantly, how to enjoy it.

  
"What if your parents come home early?" Theo noted, not because he was truly afraid of being caught bound to Liam´s open door, but because this had become their thing, imagining being caught, or watched, sometimes even risking for it to actually happen.

  
"God, what a sight that must be, coming up the stairs and seeing your beautiful flushed face like this," Liam whispered in his ear from behind.

  
"My face?" Theo exclaimed in disbelief. "I think my dick is more in focus right now."

  
"You´re right," Liam agreed, "your dick looks delicious." As if to prove just how much he´d love to swallow Theo whole, Liam bit down on his shoulder blade, causing the other male to cry out in pain and pleasure. "Don´t worry baby," the werewolf spoke without releasing the sensitive skin from between his teeth, "we have ALL the time."

  
As if to prove his point, Liam let his fingers trail down Theo´s bare backside, his touches light as feathers, teasing the hypersensitive skin, moving from his bemuscled shoulders down along his spine, goosebumps following behind. When Liam´s hands reached Theo´s ass, they became more greedy, kneading and massaging and pulling the round cheeks apart, playing around, making Theo arch his back and push back into his grip, but never quite putting his fingers where Theo needed them the most.

  
"Why do you always have to torture me like this?" Theo whined out, his legs trembling in desperation.

  
"Because you fucking love it," Liam replied smugly before once again biting down onto Theo´s back roughly, his teeth sinking into the skin until he could taste a little blood.

  
Theo´s dick twitched at the sting of pain, but it was the same as with the teasing. As much as it was tearing him apart, he wouldn´t have wanted Liam to ever stop.

  
"Fuck yes I do," he pressed out, tugging at the restraints binding his hands to the bar above his head. The impossibility to move the way his body told him to incredibly frustrating, but the feeling of being at Liam´s will alone so much better than anything he´d ever known before.

  
"See," Liam smiled against his back, letting his hands slide up and down Theo´s sides, "and because I know how much you love it, I have something special planned for you tonight."

  
"Holy fuck Liam," Theo groaned. He trusted that whatever it was, it would be absolutely fucking amazing, but he still had to know. "What are you thinking of? Tell me, please."

  
The desperation in Theo´s voice let Liam´s dick grow a little harder, the knowledge of how attentively Theo was listening to his every move right now making Liam grin. It was time to give Theo a little something, but Liam took his sweet time as always as he fumbled with his pants, making sure that every plop of a button leaving its hole was well audible. He didn´t bother pulling them down though, but simply freed his throbbing cock, stroking the tip with his thumb a few times to spread the precum leaking from it, letting the salty smell fill the room and Theo´s senses.

  
After a seemingly endless moment without actual body contact, Liam stepped a little closer again and started rubbing his dick against Theo´s ass slowly, drawing circles into the soft flesh before sliding through his crack, satisfaction welling up inside him when he heard the moan tumbling from Theo´s throat just as he´d expected.

  
"Tonight," Liam spoke while moving his hips in a lazy rhythm, not touching Theo except with his dick between the chimera´s asscheeks and his hot breath between his shoulder blades, "tonight I´m gonna fuck you senseless, Theo." At the word fuck, he let his hips snap forward harshly, the thrust promising Theo beautiful things. "But before I do that-" Oh no, Theo thought, but also, oh fuck yes - "before I do that, I wanna see how many times I can make you cum without putting my dick in you."

  
Theo let out an absolutely obscene noise when he heard this, his brain not even capable of imagining all the ways Liam would think of to completely wreck him. All he could think about was how destroyed he´d be, how weak his body would feel, how much cum would be sticking to his stomach by the time Liam would finally decide to grace him with his heavenly masterpiece of a cock.

  
All of a sudden and without warning, Liam pulled away from Theo, his breathing now dissolving into the air instead of stroking Theo's back, his dick painfully far away from Theo's ass. Theo tries to turn his head and look back over his shoulder at his boyfriend, but the way his arms are stretched up at either side of his face makes the attempt hopeless, but Liam still seems to approve of the desperate try.

  
"There are so many things I've been wanting to try one you, baby," Liam told him from behind. Theo could tell from the smacking sound and the smell of precum that the werewolf was pumping his dick.

  
"First of all," Liam began reciting his mental list, "dirty talk. I know it never fails to get you going, but I've always wondered just how much it can do to you if I'm not touching you at the same time."

  
Theo gasped. That damn bastard.

  
"How about I start by telling you how good you're looking," Liam started, his voice low and raspy and absolutely breathtakingly hot. "I should tie you up more often, Theo. I like the image a lot. Your shoulders look so hot with your arms above your head. So strong, baby, and yet you can't use them. Must be so frustrating."

  
Theo whined in agreement, pulling at the rope around his wrists, moving his shoulders so Liam could enjoy the twitching muscles.

  
"But god, Theo, nothing comes even remotely close to that delicious ass you got there," Liam continued. Theo could hear the friction of fingertips against skin, but he couldn't tell where Liam was touching himself and that was driving him insane even more than the praise about his backside.

  
"What's that smell, Theo? " Liam asked in fake innocence. "Is it your cock? Are you hard? Are you wet?"

  
Theo could barely contain himself. Damn straight he was hard. And a thin sticky string of precum was connecting the shiny tip of his dick to the hair covering his lower stomach. He looked down and watched his erection jerk as a reaction to its mention by Liam.

  
"Answer me, baby," Liam demanded, even though he knew exactly.

  
"Harder than ever before," Theo breathed out. "And very much wet."

  
"Mhm, sounds delicious." Theo could hear Liam licking his lips. "Remind me to have a taste later."

  
"Later?" Theo winced.

  
"Later," Liam confirmed. "Blowing you is number three on my list."

  
Theo winced again, absolutely clueless how he was supposed to wait that long now that he had the image in his mind.

  
"Actually," Liam considered his previous statement, "make it four."

  
Theo moaned loudly, but he didn't even know what exactly was making him lose his shit the most. Was it Liam's voice ringing through the air with all those filthy words and promises? Was it the thought of having Liam's mouth on him later on? Or simply the fact that Liam was planning to make him cum at least four times? Four fucking times!

  
"You're imagining it already, aren't you?" Liam asked, the smirk on his face audible in his tone. "What else do I have to make you think of until you cum, Theo? What filthy ideas do I have to put in your head? Should I maybe just tell you all the details of how I plan to spend this night?"

  
Theo's throbbing cock thrashed into the air at the suggestion. "Tell me, Liam, please," Theo begged.

  
"Only if you promise me you won't cum until I allow it," Liam replied.

  
Theo knew he shouldn't be promising this. Depending on what Liam was going to tell him, it wouldn't be in his power to push his orgasm back. But Theo needed to hear what Liam had in mind or he would explode. And at this point, the chimera would have promised his boyfriend anything. "I promise," he panted.

  
"Good boy," Liam replied. "Since you're trying so hard - and believe me, you do look astonishing as you are - I'll let you know what to expect."

  
Theo sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for the words he was about to hear, not that anything could have prevented him from almost dying over them when Liam finally spoke.

  
"This right here, Theo, this is just the beginning. I'm just getting you ready for what I want to do to you. For what I've been wanting to do to you ever since I got to see that perfect ass of yours. But I don't just want to do this thing to you. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life. I want you to think back to the feeling whenever you duck your head under that damn pull up bar I tied you to. I want to ruin you. I want to make sure nobody else is ever going to top what I will give you tonight."

  
Theo only wished he could spread his legs wider. He would have moaned loudly enough for the entire population of Beacon Hills to hear him, but he was afraid he could miss something important Liam had to say, so he bit down onto his lower lip instead, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

  
"See, in order to prepare you properly, we're going through a few things I simply feel should be done before. Like this here. This is level one. Level one is still easy, right? It's not too hard on you, is it?"

  
It was being damn hard on Theo, but he kept his mouth shut, afraid of nothing but that Liam could stop.

  
"Level two is gonna be where I finally get to put my hands on you. I can't wait to touch you. You look so hot, smell so good. I might not be able to see how hard your nipples are right now, but I'll feel them beneath my fingers soon."

  
And just like that, the pink buds in question grew a little harder instantly.

  
"But we both know where I really wanna touch you, don't we, Theo?" Liam teased.

  
Theo groaned in agreement and stuck his ass out as far as he could with his hands bound over his head.

  
"That's right," Liam said, "and so nice of you to show me. I can't believe how good my boyfriend is being to me."

  
Theo shuddered. Liam once again sounded so possessive, and Theo absolutely loved it. Liam was utterly ridiculous if he really believed Theo would ever want anybody else to even touch his after what the two of them were experiencing together.

  
"Can you imagine my fingers sliding inside you?" Liam continued his sweet torture. "Because that's what I'll be doing once we get to level three. I'll be stretching you wide open.

My fingers will be fucking you until you cry. Just out of curiosity, how many do you think you can take?"

  
"Fuck, Liam," Theo whined. He tugged at his restraints, his body begging his hands to pull his ass apart where his entrance was pulsing impatiently, but there was no chance to get rid of the thick and tightly knotted ropes around his wrists. Liam had clearly thought ahead while tying him up.

  
"Not fuck, Liam," Liam growled, "answer my question or I'll think of another way to drag this out."

  
"Three," Theo hurried to press out.

  
"Oh Theo," Liam replied, "are you sure you can't do better? For me?"

  
"Fuck," Theo gave in. He could do better. He could do anything for Liam. "Four."

  
"That's the spirit," Liam praised. "I'm pretty sure four fingers is gonna be some serious work, but you'll be good, you'll make it. And it's gonna be worth it once you're stretched around me and I can make you cum like that. Just imagine the feeling."

  
Theo did imagine the feeling and it almost sent him over the edge, his cock leaking so mucjmh precum Theo wasn't sure how much would be left once Liam would allow him to fall over. The only thing holding him back was the fact that Liam had not yet shared all of his plans with him, and Theo could simply not carry on with life without knowing.

  
"Liam," he warned, "you gotta keep fucking talking."

  
"So needy, Theo," Liam commented, "I like it, so I might just do what you're asking me."

  
"Please," Theo whimpered.

  
"I already told you I want to suck your cock after that," Liam kept going. "I just love the feeling of your beautiful dick in my mouth. I love how thick it is when you're really hard, how my lips stretch around you. I love the noises you make when I swallow you down. And I love the feeling of your tip at the very back of my throat. But most of all, I love it when you shoot your load in my mouth. I love the taste of you. I love how hard it is to swallow it all down. I want that. And I'll get it when the time comes."

  
  
Theo's hips bucked along wildly to the pictures in his head, pictures of Liam on his knees in front of his, pictures of his cock gliding in and out of the werewolf's hot and tight mouth. It almost felt like it was really happening.

  
"You seem to like that," Liam remarked, "but Theo, you haven't heard the best part."

  
Theo nearly fainted.

  
Liam made a torturously long pause to increase the tension a little more, not that Theo needed any more tension.

  
After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke again, and Theo released the breath he'd been holding.

  
"The real reason why I tied you up between the doorframe like that, Theo, is that you're so perfectly exposed that way," Liam spilled, "I have perfect access to your cock, of course, but just the same counts for your ass, right? Can you believe I've never actually gotten to taste your ass, babe? Because I really can't. Not that it matters anymore, because tonight I will. And I'll make up for all the previously missed opportunities."

  
Theo's entire body jerked as he heard this, the rope cutting off the blood and leaving marks on his wrists, an obscene cry escaping Theo's trembling lips, both his ass and his cock craving movement, touch, friction.

  
"Mhmmm, you're gonna cum so hard, don't you think?" Liam wanted to know.

  
Honestly, Theo didn't even know how he was still managing to keep his dick from exploding. He was hanging above the edge by a thinning thread, readying himself for the fall.

  
"Have you been counting along, Theo?" Liam asked. "How many orgasms will you have?"

  
Theo hesitated, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he didn't have it in him to speak up.

  
"Answer me and I'll allow you the first one," Liam promised.

  
Theo's voice sounded absolutely wrecked, destroyed so far beyond measure, Theo didn't even recognize it anymore. "Five."

  
"Five," Liam confirmed. "And after that, I'll fuck the remaining shit out of you."

  
Theo groaned. He bucked his hips. He clenched the muscles of his butt tight. He allowed himself to let go and cried out. "Fuck, Liiiiiiiam," it was echoing through the entire house as he spurted his load - the first out of six - onto his own stomach and through the air onto the floor.

  
"Level one completed," Liam commented while Theo was still panting heavily, his body hanging from the iron bar like a piece of meat. This was just the beginning, and yet Theo was already thanking the heavens for his supernatural ability to recover. It was going to be a long night. The best fucking night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drunk-wrote this, forgive me.

"Aw, look at the mess you made," Liam commented as he stepped closer behind Theo, referring to the chimera´s cum splattered over the floor in front of his feet. "Looks pretty, but it´s by far not enough for me."

  
Theo did look at it, forcing his tired eyes open, feeling the supernatural power in him rising, recovering his body - thank god for him being a chimera - and the sheer image already made him a little hard again.

  
Liam came closer torturously slowly, and Theo could smell his hunger for more in the air he was breathing, but the werewolf was in no rush, apparently, since he put one hand on Theo´s back softly, caressing the sensitive skin patiently. The actual touch felt absolutely overwhelming after being denied it so far, after Liam had pushed him towards and through his first orgasm of the night with nothing but filthy words.

  
"You´re doing so good, baby," Liam said before pressing a sweet kiss between Theo´s shoulder blades, his hands sliding up and down the strong back of the chimera, his face nuzzling against it, allowing Theo a little time to breathe before he started his next attack.

  
"I seriosuly can´t believe all those words that just came out of your mouth," Theo admitted. He would replay their memories in his head until the very last day of his damn life.

  
"What can I say," Liam replied, lips against his spine, "your pretty ass is some serious inspiration to me."

  
"Oh, is it?" Theo asked, energy returning into his limbs as he realized that he wasn´t completely helpless in this situation. "Then how about some more of it. Can't wait to see you getting inspired." He rolled his hips while pressing them back into Liam, who was still fully clothed, only his dick peeking out from the front of his unbuttoned pants.

  
"Hey hey," Liam growled, and a loud slap onto Theo´s ass followed his words, "what do you thing you´re doing?"

  
"I just...-" Theo knew there was no excuse that Liam would accept, so he tried begging instead- "...I just need you so bad, Liam. Please."

  
"I can tell," Liam said, "but if you can´t keep your ass under control I´ll need to get a few more ropes."

  
Theo swallowed hard, contemplating whether this was the moment to keep still or to actually buck his hips back a couple of more times to force Liam to go through with that threat.

  
"Oh, I know," Liam kept talking dangerously, "I know that you would like that, Theo. But I want you to hold out. Or have you forgotten how much more you´re in for tonight? Remind me baby, which level is this again?"

  
"That would be two," Theo pressed out. Liam was absolutely right, he had forgotten for a moment.

  
"Two out of how many?" Liam wanted to know.

  
"Six," Theo replied, making sure to give both the s at the beginning and the x at the end a sharp sound that lasted in the air around them for a few seconds.

  
"Good boy," Liam praised, one hand stroking up and down Theo´s spine. "Even though I´m not sure if I like that you´re still able to think that well."

  
Before Theo could answer anything, Liam´s palm hit his ass again, and he genuinely wished he could see himself hanging in the doorframe with his ass beaten prettily pink.

  
"Do you remember what I said would happen on level two?" Liam asked again, this time stepping back and taking the sweet touches awa from Theo, who could arch his back all he wanted, but it was never enough to get to feel Liam again. "Stop whining so pathetically and answer my question," Liam commanded harshly.

  
"You said you were going to touch me," Theo gave word.

  
"That is correct," Liam nodded as he pressed Theo aside harshly so he could step through the door to the other side and face him. He raised his hands and started trailing an invisible line down the soft and hypersensitive inside of Theo´s arms. Theo shuddered and winced.

  
"Though I don´t want to touch a dirty boy like that," Liam remarked and pointed at Theo´s stomach that was still covered in his sticky cum from moments before.

  
"Let me clean it up, then," Theo suggested, the torture of Liam standing so close in front of him but denying him contact so immense that he was willing to do anything.

  
"I would," Liam gave in after a moment of thinking, "but I don´t want to release you." His blue eyes darted to the ropes tying Theo to the iron bar above their heads. "And as I said, I don´t want to touch you either."

  
Theo made a desperate sound and tugged at his restraints. "Liam, please."

  
"Actually, since you´re asking so nicely, I might have a solution for your dilemma," Liam teased, the dark shimmer in his eyes promising sweet, painful things.

  
He let Theo wait for a second of tensed anticipation. "But I´m not sure you´d want to do that."

  
What on earth Liam could possibly be talking about that he wasn´t sure whether Theo would want to do was absolutely beyond Theo. In his opinion, it was pretty obvious that he would do anything Liam would ask of him.

  
"Oh God Liam," Theo moaned when Liam still didn´t spill the beans after an eternally long moment. "Fucking tell me. I´m dying."

  
"Soooooo, remember that time when you were gone visiting that aunt of yours over the weekend a while ago?" Liam began. Theo was confused. What the hell did his stupid aunt have to do with anything? And also what could possibly make Liam blush so hard now that he´d gotten Theo to cum just by dirty talking and not shown a single sign of embarassment through it all?

  
"Yes," Theo croaked. He needed to hear the rest so badly.

  
"Well, I might have missed you terribly during those three days," Liam continued, his eyes looking Theo up and down but not meeting his gaze. "I might have... needed to replace you... sort of."

  
Theo lashed forward and Liam jumped at his fierce reaction. "Replace me? What the fuck are you talking about?" Theo growled. He wasn´t sure he still found their conversation sexy.

  
"No, no. No! God no! Theo, not like that, of course!" Liam hurried to calm him down.

  
"Like what, then?" Now it was Theo who owned the demanding tone.

  
"I might have... bought myself something," Liam whispered shyly. "Since your dick wasn´t available at the time."

  
It slowly dawned on Theo. "Liam," he whispered back. "Fuck, Liam. Oh my fucking god, Liam!"

  
"Do you want to see it?" Liam asked quietly and finally managed to look Theo in the eyes again, his cheeks still pink and hot.

  
"Depends," Theo replied, "is it bigger than my actual dick? Because in that case I´m not sure I want to."

  
"It is... kind of the same size I guess?" Liam explained. "I mean I was going for something close to the original."

  
"Fuck it," Theo said, "I want to see anyway. Did it make you feel good?"

  
Liam stopped to think for a minute. He straightened his face. "Since when are you the one asking the questions here?" Theo was glad to notice Liam was back to alpha mode.

  
Liam disappeared into his room where Theo couldn´t see him, could only hear his boyfriend rummaging through his dresser. He closed his eyes and put all concentration on his hearing, not that there was anything crucial to hear. A minute later, Liam was back right behind him, breathing against his neck heavily.

  
"I want to share this with you, Theo," Liam started talking again. God, did Theo pray he would never stop the filthy words from coming. "I want to share this because yes, it made me feel really good. But I feel like you should prove to me that you deserve it at first."

  
"How?" Theo wanted to know. He would definitely do it. He would be everything Liam wanted. He just needed to know how.

  
"Tell me what you want the most, Theo," Liam spoke against his skin, something cool and smooth poking against his lower back. "Tell me what you want to get out of this night."

  
"You, Liam," Theo panted. "I want you. I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good. I want you to use me for whatever makes you feel good. I want to be your favorite toy."

  
"But I can still play with this one?" Liam asked at gave the cold against Theo´s skin a little push.

  
"Fuck, yes," Theo answered.

  
"Right answer," Liam said before he moved around Theo again, or at least started, before he stopped abruptly, the silicone dick he held in his hand still where Theo couldn't catch sight of it.

  
Liam snuggled up against Theo's side and nibbled at his neck, waiting for Theo to bare his throat in submission and then sucking his way up to bite down on his earlobe harshly.

  
"Close your eyes," Liam whispered sweetly. "You open them before I tell you to and I won't let you cum this round. Got it?"

  
"Got it," Theo agreed without thinking, pressing his lids shut, even if it pained him to not satisfy his curiosity properly.

  
Not able to see, Theo focused on listening to Liam's heartbeat, his ragged breathing, taking it as a victory to know that Liam was not much less turned on than he was. He focused on the scents in the air. Liam and himself and salty cum, arousal and excitement and a weird plastic smell that only became interesting if you knew what it was. He focused on the feeling on his skin, Liam's warm fingers dancing over his ribcage and the cool head of the toy trailing around his hip to his stomach.

  
"Not to ruin all the fun we're having here," Liam said, clearly determined to ruin Theo's fun and have more for himself that way, "but you still have to clean up that mess you made."

  
With those words, Liam dragged the silicone across Theo's stomach and through the drying cum, collecting a bit and then pulling it away.

  
"Open up," Theo heard Liam's command, but he'd already known what was going to happen anyway. Or he'd hoped for it at least.

  
He obliged and opened his mouth, wide enough to think something the size of his own cock would fit in, even though he wasn't sure, but that only added to the thrill of it. His tongue was peeking out, the tip moving impatiently as if it was searching the air for something.

  
When Liam finally let Theo have a taste, the chimera already leaning forward as far as he could with his hands bound, he made sure to hold the toy far enough away that Theo could only reach it with the very tip of his tongue, licking off a little of his cum, but not enough, never enough.

  
Liam withdrew and gathered up more of the sticky white from Theo's body, this time trailing far enough down to have the plastic dick touch the real thing, making it jerk and leak more liquids on his belly. Theo let out a whine.

  
"I don't want to hear it, Theo," came Liam's merciless reaction. "Not until you've cleaned everything up like the good boy I need you to be."

  
Theo tugged at the rope holding his wrists tight, knowing that Liam would expect him to try harder instead of making it easier for him. He craned his neck in a way that would be hard to keep up for too long until he tasted his cum on the tip of his tongue again.

  
Theo moved his tongue around, licking up everything he could catch, his arms hurting from the compromised position he was in.

  
Liam was silent for a suspiciously long time, and Theo was just starting to doubt the werewolf was just enjoying the show, his eyelids itching with the urge to open them and find out what Liam was up to when suddenly, the head of the toy he'd been licking was shoved in his mouth. Theo tried his best not to gag.

  
"What?" Liam asked in fake innocence. "Did that just surprise you? Maybe because your filthy thoughts were running again, huh? Maybe because you were too busy thirsting after more to focus on doing what I told you to."

  
Theo wouldn't have known how to respond, but Liam didn't let him anyway. Instead, he moved the plastic dick in and out of Theo's mouth relentlessly. _What kind of monster_ , Theo thought as he pushed back the tears, suddenly in incredible awe of how effortlessly Liam usually swallowed him down.

  
"Not that easy, is it, Theo?" Liam noticed his struggle, probably because he knew exactly what he was talking about.

  
Theo could only hum around the wet hardness in his mouth in agreement, sucking it clean, giving his best to make Liam wish it was his own dick gliding in and out between Theo's lips.

  
"You're doing so good though, baby, keeping your eyes closed for me. Beautiful," Liam praised. "Now, I think you deserve your reward."

  
A growl rolled up from the depth of Theo's throat, anticipation welling up in his gut, his cock growing a little harder at the prospect of Liam allowing him another break from the sweet suffering.

  
Liam's hand found its way around Theo's throat, fingers squeezing tight and making it hard to breathe, but Theo didn't want it to ever be easier again. Liam having him in his hand, literally, was the hottest feeling he knew.

  
"Hold that for me, will you?" Liam asked as he let go of the toy in Theo's mouth and put his other hand on the chimera's shoulder. Theo hissed at the contact that he'd been craving for too long.

  
Slowly, so slowly that it almost drove Theo insane, Liam circled Theo's shoulder with one hand and stroked his jaw with the other. All Theo wanted was for Liam's hands to mover faster, to touch him where he needed it more urgently, where fire was burning on his skin. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell Liam was aware of his neediness, but if anything, that only made the werewolf more determined to drag his treatment out just as long as it was possible for Theo to keep his dick from exploding.

  
It was hard to beg with his mouth full, but that didn't mean Theo couldn't still try. He was sure Liam would appreciate the effort.

  
"What was that?" Liam asked. "I can't understand you over that huge thing in your mouth."

  
Theo whimpered again, trying to move his body closer to Liam's.

  
"I assume I'll have to guess then," Liam declared. "Let's see... Did you just say you want me to touch your dick?"

  
Theo bucked his hips in response and let out a strangled cry.

  
"Oh Theo," Liam sighed dramatically, "you poor, horny boy. Did you not pay attention to what I said earlier? When I explained how this was going to go?"

  
Theo started shaking all over, his body hanging from the pull up bar heavily. He didn't understand. What had he missed?

  
Once again, Liam read the question in his contorted face.

  
"I said that this is when I would get my hands on you," Liam explained, "but I don't recall mentioning your cock."

  
_That damn sadist_ , Theo thought, not remembering Liam's exact words, but definitely trusting that the werewolf had chosen them deliberately to torture him.

  
"That's right, Theo," Liam said, "but don't you worry. I've got you." He kissed Theo's hollowed cheek. "I've got you."

  
His hands were roaming across Theo's chest, alternating between brushes light as feathers and firm kneading. Theo's breathing was heavy against Liam's palms. It was almost impossible how hard Theo was, how close to his next orgasm, considering that everything Liam had to do to get him there was talking dirty and denying him more than very sporadic physical contact.

  
"You see, I've had this idea for quite a while now," Liam elaborated. "I just couldn't help but notice-" his fingers trailed from Theo's collarbones downwards- "that your nipples-" just as he said the word, Liam brushed the pink buds with his fingers- "are so damn sensitive." Theo whimpered. Liam had definitely gotten that right. "I've always wondered if I could make you cum just by touching them," the werewolf added, his voice full of dark excitement.

  
Theo pressed his already closed eyes shut more firmly, feeling the pain of his tensed jaws, squirming beneath Liam's touch, beneath his words, his promises. As Theo knew, the real question was not whether Liam could make Theo cum, the real question was whether Theo would be able to hold out until Liam would allow him to let go.

  
"Honestly, looking at you like that, I'm pretty positive," Liam commented. But even when he could apparently tell how wrecked Theo was, he still started rubbing his nipples between his fingers, the friction driving him incredibly close to the edge.

  
"You can open your eyes now baby," Liam whispered right in front of his face, and when Theo did, the first thing he saw was a pair of beautifully blue eyes. But of that wasn't breathtaking enough, Liam let his tongue slip out from between his lips and licked a stripe along the silicone sticking out from Theo's mouth. Theo whined pathetically when he licked over his lip at the end, but pulled away to return his attention to Theo's chest.

  
Theo was watching the excited shimmer dancing in Liam's eyes while Liam was watching Theo's nipples react to his fingers squeezing them. At this point, his cock was thrashing wildly, and they both knew round two was going to come to an end soon.

  
"Are you close?" Liam wanted to know, the treatment of his fingers getting rougher, making Theo writhe, the fire in his gut burning hotter.

  
Theo winced and nodded eagerly. Liam looked devilishly satisfied with himself.

  
"So, what do I have to do to make you cum, Theo?" Liam asked, not that he didn't know. He simply thought Theo would enjoy him speak his ideas out loud. "Do you think my tongue would help you?"

  
The thought alone made Theo tense, bracing himself for the impact of his orgasm hitting his sore body in just an instant.

  
He started moaning loudly and without pause when Liam licked over one of his nipples, then the other. His fingers wrapped around the bar his wrists were tied to. A small whine was his last warning for Liam.

  
And then the werewolf bit down, and not carefully, but with full force. Theo looked down, and the last thought his brain could muster before his orgasm hit him was how there were going to be very clear bite marks visible on his sensitive skin.

  
Liam's teeth didn't let go while Theo was squirting his load all over his own stomach and Liam's shirt, trembling, muscles clenching, animal-like noises filling the air.

  
"Looks like you've mastered level two," Liam remarked as Theo panted around the toy still between his lips, saliva running down his chin, every fiber of his wrecked body burning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Theo," Liam´s voice rang through the air softly, reaching Theo´s foggy brain seconds after it left Liam´s lips.

  
"Theo," Liam repeated, taking the plastic dick away from between Theo´s painfully clenched jaws and pulling his chin up with two fingers to look into his watery eyes. "Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah," Theo croaked in response, even if apart from his voice, his entire sore body contradicted that statement.

  
"God, you look so beautiful like this," the werewolf marveled, looking his boyfriend up and down, drinking in the flushed skin and the cum sticking to it, the still trembling muscles and the reddened circles around his nipples. "You did so good, Theo. So, so good." He leaned forward and covered Theo´s tired face in kisses. The chimera let out a whine when Liam´s hand brushed his chest.

  
"Do you want me to take your pain?" Liam offered.

  
Theo was completely destroyed, but he mustered all his strength to shake his head vehemently. "No, please, Liam, I need it. It feels so good."

  
"You´re killing me, Theo," Liam said sincerely, stroking Theo´s face gently, "taking all I give so good and still begging for more. You couldn´t be any more perfect."

  
A whimper escaped Theo´s mouth when his gaze fell to Liam´s impressive erection, and in spite of the two orgasms he´d just had, his own dick simply couldn´t stay unaffected, reacting to Liam´s as if they were soulmates.

  
"Seriously?" Liam asked. "I´m impressed, chimera. That was fast."

  
"It´s you," Theo moaned in response. "I can´t help it. You´re too good at this."

  
"Oh boy," Liam replied in smug amusement, "you don´t even know how good I am at this. We´re not even halfway through. I haven´t even really done much so far. But enough with the promises. Are you ready to see what else I´ve got for you?"

  
One minute earlier, Theo wouldn´t have been sure, but fortunately, the werewolf part of him helped his body to a quick recovery, the bite marks Liam had left around his nipple fading away, his breathing steadying, his legs gaining the strength to hold him upright again.

  
"Show me what you´ve got, wolf," Theo growled, "and don´t you dare go soft on me."

  
Liam raised his eyebrows as if to say _really, you think you still have to say this?_ The previous concern in his features vanished from one second to the next, and underneath it a malicious grin appeared, announcing torture and pain and pleasure. Before he knew it, Theo´s dick was fully hard again.

  
"Listen who´s talking," Liam snarled, "Mister please, Liam, please." He mocked Theo´s voice with shocking accuracy.

  
"You know," Liam explained, dragging his words out teasingly slow, "I´m really enjoying this little game here, but I´m starting to feel like I´ve been missing out a little." His eyes darted down to his cock, rock hard and leaking pre-cum. He hadn´t gotten farther with undressing himself that to his opened pants, and Theo now realized that it was about time the werewolf got as naked as he´d been the whole time.

  
"By all means," Theo replied dryly, "go ahead and do whatever you need to get us even."

  
"Oh Theo," Liam smiled, "I don´t want to get us even. I want you to beg me to let you cum while I fuck you senseless. And I wouldn´t mind you crying while you do so."

  
It was a true miracle how calmly Liam was standing in front of him, saying those dirty things, telling him exactly what he wanted in every last filthy detail, and not even blushing, simply talking and talking as if he was reciting historical facts. (He looked just the same when he did that. Boner included.)

  
"Great talk, Captain," Theo responded, "but I´m still perfectly capable of counting to three. As in level three. As in we both know you´re not going to put your dick in me any time soon."

  
"Good boy," Liam praised, his fingers wrapping around the base of his dick, moving it around a little to draw Theo´s attention to the glistening tip. "You were paying attention, obviously." Theo had been, and he was trying to now, but it was getting harder.

  
"Remind me, honey-" Liam´s voice was thick with arousal, a eyes shimmering a little darker now that he was touching himself, "what was I planning to do to you this round?"

  
Theo swallowed hard at the thought alone, sticking his ass out instinctively, as if his body was begging for the thing that hadn´t even been said yet. But they knew, they both knew, and Liam was dying for it just as much as Theo was.

  
"You said you were going to put your fingers inside me," Theo answered, arching his back, trying desperately to spread his legs further.

  
"How many?" Liam demanded to know. He brought the hand that wasn´t wrapped around his dick up right in front of Theo´s face.

  
"Four," Theo pressed out, looking at them, almost feeling the pain of being stretched like that, relishing it before it was even there.

  
"Right answer," Liam nodded, "I was a little worried you´d get it wrong again, but as it appears, you´ve learned your lesson." The pad of his index finger was rubbing across Theo´s swollen and chapped lower lip, reminding him of the pain that his own fangs had left behind there.

  
"The question now is," Liam continued, stroking up and down his cock with one hand while the other one was attached to Theo´s lips, "should I go gentle and give them to you one by one-" he stopped rubbing and stilled- "or can you take a little more at once?" Theo would have gasped, hadn´t there suddenly been two fingers in his mouth, shoved in to the knuckles, pressing onto his tongue heavily. He moaned. It could have been his ass. It was going to be his ass.

  
"Yeah, you definitely can take it," Liam concluded, "but if it makes you cum before I allow it, I´ll have to punish you, remember that."

  
Liam moved his fingers in and out of Theo's mouth while the chimera hollowed his cheeks and sucked on them. It was so little of what Theo was craving so badly, only two fingers between his lips, Liam still wearing too many clothes, but at the same time, it was so big, so good, so intense that Theo started accepting the fact that he was not going to make it with only six orgasms.

  
Another finger helped filling his mouth, stretching Theo's lips around them, the intrusion slowly getting closer to the reality of Liam's dick that Theo tried desperately to get a peek at. He saw Liam's shoulder moving in circles and his teeth lashing out to bite his lips. As good as Liam fucking his mouth with his fingers felt, it wasn't enough. The wolf part in Theo came alive and growled dangerously, demanding more.

  
He wanted, he needed to see more, to feel more. He needed more contact, more friction, more of Liam. He bucked his hips wildly while sucking on Liam's fingers, wanting, starving for satisfaction.

  
"Liam," he moaned with his mouth full, spit dribbling down his chin. He didn't give the slightest shit. The animal in him was let loose, and it was about to rip apart the ropes around his wrists.

  
"Careful, Theo," Liam warned, but he didn't slow down, on the contrary, he only jerked his own cock faster. "You're not going to cum from only this, are you? Like, that seems a little much to me, even for you."

  
The subtext was clear. _I dare you to._

  
Theo's eyes fluttered shut as he focused on Liam's fingers fucking his mouth. He was almost certain Liam wasn't anticipating his next move as he got closer to his orgasm, closer, closer. Liam hadn't granted him permission, he would be outraged, or at least pretend to, but at this point, Theo wanted nothing more than to earn the punishment he was going to be in for.

  
"I can't wait to get my fingers on your pretty ass and stretch it open for me," Liam pressed out, "I can't wait to wreck you good and hard. I can't wait for you to whimper my name as long as you scream it out loud. Will you do that for me?"

  
Theo had proved before that words were enough to push him over the edge, and he was racing towards it with unstoppable speed right now. "Liam," he whined as well as he could. His arms were moving more easily, which probably meant the ropes were coming loose. "Liam."

  
"Not yet. You're not allowed to cum yet. I want you to cum with my hand buried inside you. Have I made myself clear?"

  
Theo heard the words, but all he understood was _more more more faster harder harder more._ Liam must have known exactly that his talking wasn't helping Theo hold back. At all.

  
"Oh fuck, you naughty boy," Liam commented on Theo arching his back further, his body starting to tremble, the noises falling from his mouth and leading straight to Liam's dick announcing his climax. Liam knew what was happening, and he wasn't trying to stop it, he just went along, pumping his dick faster, harder, his ragged breathing synchronizing with Theo's, which only meant that air was what they were both struggling for.

  
Theo stilled for a second when he heard Liam whimper desperately. This was the moment.

  
Abruptly, catching Liam completely by surprise, Theo let his hips snap forward, his ass no longer sticked out into the air behind him, but clenched tight and directing his throbbing dick against Liam, finally getting him contact. Just like he had planned, he'd waited long enough for that move for Liam to be too far gone to do anything against it, so the both just moaned as the jerking movements of Liam's hand got them both off.

  
Hot and sticky liquids spurting all over Liam's hand, both of their twitching dicks, Theo's stomach and Liam's shirt, and there was no way of telling which bits had come from whom.

  
Theo bit down on Liam's fingers.

  
"Theo," Liam panted while he was still riding the wave of his orgasm. "You are a bad, bad boy."

  
Before Liam could finish his sentence, Theo's hands came down onto his shoulders, several parts of rope falling onto the ground around them. _Even better,_ Theo thought.

  
"Now you're in for some serious trouble," Liam growled, confirming his excited suspicion.

  
Theo was still trying to catch his breath. Having three orgasms in a row was pretty exhausting, even for supernatural creature like him, but he knew he couldn´t count on Liam´s compassion in this.

  
"Did you just cum without my permission?" Liam asked strictly, withdrawing his fingers from Theo´s mouth and wiping them clean on his bare chest.

  
"Yes," Theo whispered, too destroyed to put any actual voice in his words.

  
"Speak the fuck up when you´re talking to me," Liam growled, obviously done with his patience. He grabbed Theo´s jaw harshly, angling it up and into his hardened face.

  
"Yes," Theo repeated more clearly, even though it was difficult in Liam´s iron grip.

  
"Didn´t I explicitely warn you not to do that?" Liam wanted to know next.

  
"You did," Theo admitted. You couldn´t wait for the trouble Liam had promised to wreck him.

  
"And what did I say would happen if you disobey me?" Liam´s tone was even rougher than his hand holding Theo´s chin in place.

  
"You´d have to punish me," Theo answered with a shudder.

  
"Hm," Liam made, "so you did hear me correctly. Then why was it so hard to do what you´ve been told?"

  
"Excuse me, have you seen yourself?" Theo exclaimed. He knew it was a rhethorical question, but he still felt like he should answer it truthfully. "Have you _heard_ yourself?"

  
"Not excused," Liam shut him off harshly, "I don´t like that tone of yours." He walked off and away from Theo, who didn´t dare move out of the doorframe, even now that he was technically free to move. "Also, you ruined my rope."

  
Theo was about to think of a reply when Liam suddenly back behind him. "But you´re lucky I´ve got more."

  
Instantly, Theo moved his arms back up and wrapped his fingers around the pull up bar until Liam´s voice stopped him.

  
"Actually, we´re doing it differently this time." The tone in the werewolf´s voice promised sweet, sweet torture. "Bend over."

  
Theo could feel his and Liam´s drying cum on his stomach as he did what he was told, leaning forward and reaching for his ankles, automatically pressing his ass back against Liam. He shifted a little and took one hand back up to bring his dick into a position where it would have enough room to grow hard again, which Theo knew would happen as soon as Liam would start tying him up again.

  
"Beautiful," Liam commented, "don´t know why I haven´t thought of this before. Gives me so much better access." He let his flat hand crash down on Theo´s ass, the loud slap ringing through the air, a sharp pain resonating through the chimera´s entire body as Theo realized just how hard is was going to be not to fall over once Liam would start the real punishment.

  
"Aww did that hurt?" Liam wanted to know, and not because he was concerned for Theo´s well-being.

  
"Yes," Theo confirmed, wanting more.

  
"And this one?" Liam asked again right before another slap followed, so hard that it almost sent Theo to his knees.

  
"Fuck yes," he panted.

  
"Good," Liam found, "that means six more once I´ve got you prettily tied up again. And you´re going to count along."

  
Theo whined in response. He closed his fingers around his ankles, the muscles in his thighs already warning him that this position would get really hart to keep up soon, not that Liam wouldn´t let him get through with that kind of excuse. He didn´t know what turned him on more, feeling the fabric of the rope on his skin, rough and scrapy, or Liam´s dick brushing his exposed entrance every other moment, or maybe it was the sight of his dick hanging between his legs heavily, growing harder with every second.

Supernatural recovery from three recent orgasms was a thing you had to thank all heavens for.

  
Theo ropes were drawn tight, binding Theo´s right hand to his right ankle, a lot more loops around him limbs this time. Surely, Liam had learned from his past mistakes. The left side followed, and Theo was equally frustrated and aroused when he realized he could barely move so much as one inch in any direction.

  
"Good?" Liam asked, touching the side of Theo´s ribcage gently, the gesture making clear that he was asking out of genuine concern, waiting for Theo to give him the go to continue.

  
"Good," Theo replied, nodding his head mere inches above the floor that was covered in cum.

  
When Theo waited for his spanking but nothing came, he looked back at Liam thorugh his spread legs, seeing only how pants were being pulled down and bemuscled, hairy legs came into view, boxer shorts and socks flying away along with the pants. Theo was not at all suprised to see that Liam hadn´t needed any more of a break than he had before getting impossibly hard again.

  
Liam´s pants might have been gone just like his shirt was, but the werewolf was still holding his leather belt in his right hand.

  
_Oh no,_ Theo thought, and then, _Oh yes._

  
Liam stepped closer again after stripping down. He raised his hand with the folded belt in it and brought the leather to the skin on Theo´s back that was covered in goosebumps by just the prospect of what it was going to do to him. It felt cool and smooth, smelled different now that it was more of its own living thing than just a part of Liam´s outfit. Liam´s strokes were slow and gentle, the anticipation of that softness to be over making Theo tense. He whimpered.

  
Theo was close to combusting when Liam finally decided to show at least some mercy and struck out. The impact on the sensitive flesh of his spread ass came just a second later, and it felt like nothing he´d ever known before. Compared to be hit with the flat palm, it was over more quickly, but the stinging, the burning it left behind was so much more intense that it almost knocked the air out of Theo, who could only gasp and struggle for air before a strangled "one" finally made its way up his throat.

  
"Wow," Liam marveled behind him, letting his fingers wander across the spot where he´d just hit Theo. "That looks really fucking pretty."

  
Theo only sighed and concentrated on sucking the next breath into his lungs. More was absolutely beyond him in that very moment.

  
The second slap hurt just as much, tormenting the other asscheek and giving it the same bright red color that Theo could only imagine. "Two," he squeaked in a high pitched voice, his legs trembling wildly, his knuckles white from the sheer force with which his fingers were holding onto his own legs. He was positive he was going to collapse the second the sixth hit would come crashing down on him.

  
As if it was necessary to tease him anymore, Liam leaned forward and let his tongue trail what must have been the mark that the leather belt had just left behind, judging from the burning sensation it caused. That way, Theo did not at all expect the next blow as soon as it came, adding to the fire on his skin by a thousandfold, so that he cried out an uncontrolled "Ahhhhhh!" before he managed to keep counting along. "Threeee."

  
"Are you going to make it to six, Theo?" Liam asked, something low and dangerous in his tone, even more dangerous than the sharpness of his whip.

  
"Yes," Theo answered thorugh gritted teeth, because fuck him if not. Acutally, fuck him either way. _And then I´ll die right after_ , he added in his mind.

  
Liam seemed to understand his struggle, as he put a firm hand to his hip for steadiness. That hand was really all that held Theo up on his feet when the next strike burned its mark into his flesh. "Oh my... FUCK!" Theo exclaimed, all sanity having left him, left him alone to suffer the sweet torture of being in Liam´s hands.

  
"Theo," Liam warned, his fingers squeezing tight at his bent middle.

  
"Four," Theo pressed out, clinging onto consciousness with all he still had in him.

  
The next time the now not so cold leather touched him, it was a soft stroke across his back, and then up his thighs, the left first, then the right, slow and careful movements soothing the pain that he relished so much.

  
"Are you sure you still want more?" Liam asked, the coy tone he was speaking in indicating how badly he was hoping for Theo to say yes, to beg for it.

  
"Yes," Theo whined, letting his plea sound as desperate as he was, if that was even possible. "Please, Liam. I want more. I need more. Please."

  
Instead of an answer, what Theo got was another blow onto his sore ass, harder than all the four previous ones. He actually swayed a little before Liam caught him with his hand and pulled him back against his own body. That way, Theo´s ass was pressed right against Liam´s throbbing cock, and he didn´t know what hurt more, the stinging on his buttcheek or having Liam´s dick lingering right at his hole but not getting it inside him.

  
"Five," Theo reminded himself to say, or rather scream, his entire body aching from pain and unsatisfied lust. His nails dug into his own skin so harshly that blood started pooling on top of his feet.

  
"You´re doing so good, Theo," Liam praised, pressing a trail of kisses onto the invisible line where his waistband would be. "Taking your punishment like the good boy you are for me." Theo squirmed and moved closer to the werewolf, or maybe he only imagined it, since actual movement should have been close to impossible with the position he was in. He was trembling all over, from the sweet words leaving Liam´s lips and being whispered right into his skin, the flames licking across his spread cheeks, or from the the tensed anticipation of number six, the one that would both destroy and salvage him, kill him good and bring him back to life.

  
When Liam finally struck out, his arm hovered in the air for an eternally long moment, letting the mess that Theo had become beneath him wait, as always, but making him lose all senses when he finally graced him with the violent hit, wrapping his arms around Theo´s heaving torso right after, the belt falling to the ground, Liam holding Theo tight against him, as tight as it was possible with the way the chimera was bent over, both of them riding the waves of pain flooding Theo together.

  
"Six," Theo panted triumphantly, a little bit surprised that he was still conscious.

  
Liam didn´t let go of the sweating and wheezing chimera while he untied his wrists from his ankles with quick, skillfull hands until Theo could finally stand upright again, his back aching, but not half as badly as his cock. He turned around in Liam´s arms so they could kiss, deeply, with all the passion that had been welling up inside of Theo while hearing Liam talk dirty to him, barely touching him, but almost killing him with the little contact that had ocurred. Theo wasn´t sure whether this was allowed, whether he was still playing by the rules, but fuck it, he´d earned a proper kiss or two.

  
"You´ve earned your reward, baby," Liam whispered sweetly as he pulled back, holding Theo´s face in his hands and brushing a wet strand of hair out of his eyes. He started moving backwards into the direction where the bed was standing, and as hot as Theo had found it to be exposed to the sight of potential guests in the doorframe, with his knees weak and his ass sore, he was glad to lie down for a bit.

  
Theo whimpered when Liam pushed him down onto the mattress, the pain burning hot once more as his ass made contact with the sheets. His dick was leaking pre-cum like it was ahead of the rest of him still rolling towards that next orgasm.

  
"Don´t worry," Liam said and pressed him down with his back against the bed while pulling his legs up and spreading them. A bottle of lube was already waiting to be uncapped.

  
Liam let some of the clear fluid dribble onto his fingers, gave Theo a considering look and added some more. He made an absolute show out of slicking up his fingers in front of Theo´s eyes, the chimera´s ass spread, his hole presented to Liam and waiting impatiently to be touched.

  
"Fucking finally," Theo sighed when a slick digit made contact with his entrance, spreading lube all over and around it, teasing the ring of muscle, pressing against it but not inside, repeating the treatment over and over again.

  
"This is where I want to cum this time," Liam declared, his finger pressing against Theo´s hole from the outside to show what he was talking about.

  
Theo threw his head back and moaned. His hand twitched with the urge to reach for his own dick, but he knew he wouldn´t survive any more punishment at that moment.

  
"No dick touching," Liam confirmed his suspicion about the unspoken rule that now was very much spoken. "Only I am allowed to do that."

  
Theo´s hand found its way into the sheets instead. The sheets that Jenna had bought. The sheets that suddenly had holes ripped into them at either side of Theo´s body as two of Liam´s finger sunk inside him and he cried out, willing back his climax, surprising himself when it obviously worked, but barely.

  
"Liam," he gave a warning, knowing that level three wouldn´t be mastered if he came from having less than four fingers in him.

  
Liam was pumping his cock in sync with the movements against Theo´s inner walls, stretching him open until a third finger slipped inside easily, which made Theo thrash and groan Liam´s name again nontheless.

  
"Just a moment, Theo," Liam promised, "just until I have the four fingers inside you that you wished for. And then just a moment longer, so I can paint your pretty hole in my cum."

  
_A moment longer?_  Theo was so damn far gone, his cock was aching and twitching against his stomach. He was close, so close, but there was no way Liam wasn´t aware of it. Even if he hadn´t known every last of Theo´s body´s reactions during sex, he could have still told by his werewolf senses.

  
"Fuck, your ass is still so red," Liam panted as his pace quickened, the movements of his hand around his cock blurring in Theo´s sight. He didn´t bother announcing the moment when he pressed inside of Theo with all he had for him. The fullness pushed Theo right to the edge, the only thing that he was still holding onto before falling over being Liam.

  
Until Liam gave a few last hard and merciless thrusts with his hand, the withdrew the fingers, using them to spread Theo´s ass apart as he spilled his hot load onto Theo´s gaping, clenching and unclenching hole, some of it finding its way inside, some of it sticking to Theo´s skin where it had landed, and some of it dribbling down along his crack.

  
Not once had his dick been touched, and still, Theo came for the fourth time that night, Liam´s name ringing through the air while he was spurting threads of cum so hard that they even hit his own face.

  
Liam leaned over him, their bodies sticking together with sweat and cum, but neither of them cared, since neither of them had any energy left in them to give a shit. Liam licked Theo´s face clean like a soft little kitten, then kissed him deeply to share what he´d gathered among them.

  
"I´d say level three is pretty much complete, huh?" Theo remarked tiredly, letting his head fall back against the mattress, closing his eyes for just a second.

  
"Pretty fucking much," Liam agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, written while drunk and posted without editing, because there are still some rules I live by.

Theo turned on his side and snuggled up against Liam, burying his nose in the crook of the werewolf's neck. Having four orgasms after another might have taken a little bit of his supernatural ability to recover away, judging by the way the skin on his ass was still burning with every move, but if anything, Theo was grateful for that.

  
He inhaled deeply and took a second to relish the scent of sweat and cum and _what the hell, fresh arousal?_ , but something warmer as well, something low and heavy, covering them like a blanket, and light as feathers, tickling their skin. Love. Love was literally in the air.

  
Theo almost laughed. There he was, collapsed on the bed, panting, trying to gain back his strength after being manhandled and threatened and punished and beaten, his ass sticky with Liam's load, and the first thing that came to his mind was love. It would have been ridiculous, except it was the simple and undeniable truth. That was his life now. His life with Liam by his side.

  
"You know, I never thanked Malia for this," Liam said all of a sudden, his voice hoarse and full of sex.

  
"Ew," Theo scrunched his nose, "don't bring her into this, I'm begging you."

  
Liam laughed in response and threaded his fingers through Theo's hair. "Well, she's the one who made me take you out on that date after all, remember?"

  
"Fuck yes I remember," Theo replied, thinking back to a small cabin in the woods during sunset, and lots of dark green and a small fireplace. "You were such a dork with your cute little picnic."

  
"Fuck you," Liam huffed, but lovingly, "you liked that shit."

  
"I loved that shit."

  
"I suggest I´ll get us some water and then I´ll introduce you to some more shit that you´re definitely gonna love as soon as I´m done with you," Liam winked, his long and thick lashes brushed his reddened cheek, the image a thing of pure beauty beyond comparison.

  
Every inch of Theo´s body was thoroughly tired, sore and destroyed from the four orgasms he just had, but no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn´t close his eyes from his boyfriend getting up from the bed, his ass bouncing with every step he made. Liam looked back over his shoulder, probably because he could feel Theo´s stares on his backside.

  
"Your ass should be illegal," Theo said as to explain himself almost drooling.

  
"It actually is," Liam joked back, "they´re gonna arrest you as soon as they catch you with it."

  
Theo shrugged. "It´ll have been worth it."

  
Luckily, the moment it took Liam to provide them with enough water to stay hydrated gave Theo the opportunity to mostly recover. Anything else would have been fatal, since Liam´s dick was half hard as he came marching back into the room, a wet drop of precum glistening on his stomach, and Theo was absolutely mesmerized, his own cock responding immediately, hypersensitive from the overstimulation, but still craving, needing more, crying for Liam´s attention.

  
"Do you even tire from sex?" Liam asked curiously, raising his eyebrows at the twitching dick. "Like, ever?"

  
"You´re one to talk," Theo replied dryly. "You´re the one who just came back with this monster." He pointed at Liam´s erection, long and thick and heavy, a well visible vein running up its length.

  
"It´s not my fault the monster is hungry all the time," Liam explained. "It just needs to eat a lot of ass to get by."

  
Theo raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I´m not complaining."

  
"You´re never complaining," Liam nodded, "just begging for more."

  
"Because you love my begging," Theo said sweetly, shifting onto his knees on the edge of the mattress before Liam, looking up with a look of innocence that they both knew was absolutely and ridiculously fake, but it turned Liam on like few other things could.

  
The werewolf let out a groan, a noise so obscene that Theo wondered what the neighbors were thinking about it. In that moment, he knew that he had Liam rght where he wanted him, and if he said and did anything and everything that Liam asked, then it was only because nothing offered him more satisfaction than pleasing Liam to the point where the wolf took over from the boy. There was one thing, only one thing that had never been said between the two of them, one last step missing for their relationship to be everything they needed. But what better night to try and finally get it than this one?

  
"You love it when I´m on my knees before you," Theo continued, trying to let his eyes look the most puppy possible. "You love it when I have to look up to you. You love it when I can´t touch you the way you can touch me." He put his hands under his knees, limiting his own mobility just like Liam usually liked to do. "You love it when I say your name like this."

  
"Like what?" Liam asked, his hands roaming across his own chest, fingers aching with the urge to touch Theo, but not before he´d hear what he wanted.

  
"Liam," Theo demonstrated, his voice gravelly and low, the m at the end dragged into a small whine, Theo´s pouty lips pressed together, the sound of his voice ringing through the air in soft and deep vibrations, making Liam harder than he´d been the entire time, making his dick jerk.

  
Every single one of Liam´s nerve endings was burning for the chimera, every tiny little hair on his body standing in the same direction from his skin that was covered in goosebumps. His nipples were hard, his knees weak, his head dizzy. He wanted to lunge at Theo and pin him against something, wanted to forget the whole plan he´d made, trusting that he´d have enough more than enough time to tease Theo later, he wanted to lick every inch of sensitive skin, wanted to bury his fangs in it right next to Theo´s pulse, he wanted to fuck Theo until he´d combust, and then he wanted to keep going, and going, and fucking, and melting, and becoming one, and shattering the earth until nothing would be left and then some more, not sure if any amount of orgasms would ever make him stop, would ever suffice.

  
"Fuck, Theo," he pressed out, using all of his supernatural strength on the restraint from swallowing the chimera whole. "What are you doing to me?"

  
"Me?" Theo asked as if he didn´t know what Liam was talking about. "You were the one with all the plans for tonight."

  
"Fuck the plans," Liam urged, one hand wrapping around his cock and one snaking into Theo´s hair. "I don´t even remember the plans. Honestly, when you look at me like that-" just in the right moment, Theo licked his lips slowly- "when you look at me doing that, I don´t even remember my own name. Just yours. Just Theo."

  
Theo seemed quite amused by the fact that he´d managed to distract Liam completely, and he hadn´t even needed to touch the werewolf.

  
"We could always do an extra round, you know," he suggested, nibbling at his lower lip. "Like when you pause a game and save the progress to come back to it later."

  
Liam moaned. It was so much fun playing the merciless sex alpha, but he had a feeling he´d completely underestimated what it would do to him to make Theo come over and over again without getting the same out of it. His brain was out of order, and his dick was being pulled towards Theo by an invisible but allmighty force. Liam was strong, even for a werewolf, because he had a strong will, but every last bit of it was melting away with only so much as one look into the endless green of Theo´s eyes.

  
"Theo?" he asked, his voice thick with arousal and nervosity, but way more arousal. Theo was going to think he was insane, that much was sure.

  
"Yes, Liam?" Theo answered, leaning forward so that mere inches were seperating his face from Liam´s crotch, his warm breath ghosting over the sticky tip of Liam´s cock, but in the end, he was too far away. So awfully far away.

  
Liam swallowed hard. He was about to explode anyway, might as well...

  
"Can you do something for me?" Liam asked hoarsely.

  
"Yes, I can definitely suck your cock," Theo answered, one hand reaching out already, but Liam caught it with an iron grip around Theo´s wrist.

  
"I´m afraid that won´t do," he growled, looking into his eyes firmly.

  
"What do you need, Liam?" Theo wanted to know, his eyes glistening in anticipation, his dick bobbing against his stomach as he moved even closer on his knees.  
Liam inhaled deeply.

  
He pulled Theo´s head back by his hair and made the chimera look up, then leaned down to kiss him harshly, the contact more of a clash of lips and teeth than a kiss, leaving them both panting when he pulled away, shaking as he spoke.

  
"Do you remember how many times you´ve come?" Liam asked and Theo nodded eagerly. He´d been a good boy counting along.

  
"I don´t care how you do it," Liam said, "but I´m begging you, make us even."

  
Theo couldn´t help but stare at Liam. He wasn´t seriously asking him to make him come three times now? Sure, Liam was hard. Rock hard. But three orgasms? Three?  
On the other hand, it wasn´t like Liam had gone easy on him so far. Also, he was clearly asking for it.

  
"You don´t care how I do it?" Theo repeated smugly as soon as he´d found his voice. Three orgasms. Three. What a nice opportunity. The fake-Theo-dick was still lying somewhere on the bed.

  
A whiny "please" was everything that Liam could answer, his nails digging into the skin in Theo´s neck. Wonderful, a sucker for the hard way.

  
Theo wasted no time wrapping his lips around Liam´s cock and swallowing him down until he could feel the tip at the back of his throat. There had been no warning, no preparation, just a throbbing dick and a greedy mouth. Theo stilled and looked up, the image of Liam throwing his head back distracting him from the urge to gag thought he fought bravely, even when his eyes got a little watery.

  
Liam was a moaning and trembling mess from a brief deepthroat alone, and he was a passionate tease, but Theo decided for a different strategy. He wouldn´t make Liam beg and lose his patience. He would wreck him before he´d even get the chance to make so much as a pleading sound.

  
Theo hollowed his cheeks and sucked the thick cock hard, his head bobbing up and down, trying his best to keep his lips closed around Theo while he was changing the pressure of his tongue against him ever so slightly. He reached around and began kneading Liam´s ass, pulling the round cheeks apart, leaving red marks behind on the soft flesh while Liam´s dick was sliding in and out of his mouth, a little faster with every second.

  
Liam didn´t hold out very long before he started thrusting his hips, meeting Theo´s movements, urging his cock deeper down the chimera´s throat, but he knew that Theo could take it, and he simply needed to.

  
"Fuck," Liam panted, a little afraid that he was going to black out as soon as the orgasms would hit him, but not too afraid to keep going relentlessly, tightening his grip in Theo´s hair, bucking his hips wildly, except actually, it wasn´t just his hips, it was his entire body, every fiber of his being burning with a starving need, sparks emitting where Theo had his hands on him, his eyes losing focus as he felt the beginning of his fall.

  
And then he cried out, and he fell, Theo´s hands on his ass guiding him down the way like a parachute, his dick exploding against the very back of the chimera´s throat, and the waves kept coming, the fall seemingly endless, which might have had something to do with Theo´s tongue not only cleaning him up while he was still spilling spurts of cum, but also teasing the hypersensitive tip again and again and again, clearly not allowing Liam to calm down.

  
Liam had to steady himself with both hands on Theo´s strong shoulders as he trembled through the sticky, dizzying mess. "Theo," he panted. "Fuck, Theo." He could barely keep himself upright, funny things happening inside him all over, and not stopping, making it impossible to tell whether they were the aftermath of his previous climax or the announcement of the next one.

  
Liam was uncertain whether asking Theo to make him come three fucking times in a row had been the best or the worst idea of his life as his dick was being licked clean, not losing one bit of its hardness with Theo´s mouth around it, and still sucking as the chimera flipped them around and pressed Liam into the mattress.

  
Liam was very grateful for his comfortable position on the bed as Theo continued to move his wet and hot mouth around him. It was incredible how they never stopped finding new things to try out for sex, but going through three orgasms without a break had been a particularly glorious idea. It wasn´t that Theo didn´t generally suck his dick in the best way possible, but the feeling was entire out of this world with how sensitive he was right after having come for a first time. And yet, Theo didn´t bother going soft.

  
With one swift movement, and without releasing Liam's cock from between his lips, Theo got above Liam, his knees pressing into the mattress left and right of Liam's head, his ass spread right in front of the werewolf's face, a hot brush of a heavy exhale stroking his hole, accompanied by a loud noise of appreciation.

  
Liam had been completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of arousal before, having his dick sucked through an earth shattering climax and beyond, but this, this was more than he'd ever even fantasized about, and Liam had fantasized a lot.

  
Theo had his mouth on Liam and his dick basically hanging into Liam's face, but it wasn't enough. Liam was going to come soon, as he knew, so he had little time to make it the most intense experience of both their lives.

  
He reached around Liam's strong thighs, feeling Liam lick along his cock while he was struggling with Liam against the back of his throat again. He pulled the soft asscheeks apart with one hand and brought the fingers of the other one to his mouth, slipping one of them in right next to Liam's cock, slicking it up, earning a groan.

  
Of course, there was a bottle of lube buried in the sheets somewhere, never further away than one arm's length, but Theo didn't have the time to get it, and Liam was even shorter of patience. Apart from that, saliva was dripping down Liam's balls already. Liam wanted it, and who was Theo to deny him? He fastened his pace around Liam's dick and by now two of his fingers, then pulled them away and pushed one inside of Liam without warning. He wanted to taste Liam's load again, but preferrably not be able to swallow it all down.

  
"Fuck," Liam cursed, and Theo was genuinely surprised that his first instict was to swallow Theo down in return. He just wondered how he was supposed not to come like this, but he'd brought it on himself by getting into the position in the first place. He simply tried to focus on Liam's pleasure instead, his head bobbing down quicker, and also deeper, his finger coaxing Liam's hole open, massaging his inner walls, moving in and out and in circles until he found the spot he hadn't really had to look for.

  
Liam bucked his hips a few times, the way his wild thrashing interfered with Theo's steady movements only making the sensation more intense, until he stilled and then groaned and then gave one last thrust before pushing back down onto Theo's finger, which made him come so suddenly and hard that Theo almost choked.

  
Theo had his mouth so full with Liam's cock, the taste of his load on his tongue, the sticky white and saliva running down his chin, it was so much that it brought tears to his eyes that he barely managed to keep from falling.

  
Liam was still trembling through the afterwaves of his second orgasm in such a short time, but he had clearly still not had enough. No, Liam was hungrily sucking Theo's dick, playing a dangerous game, since...

  
"Liam," Theo growled a warning, "if you make me cum that just adds another orgasm for you too."

  
"I'm aware," Liam replied, or at least that was what Theo interpreted into the low moaning around his cock.

  
Theo had no idea what had gotten into Liam. Their sex had always been exceptional, sure, and thanks to supernatural stanima they didn't exactly tire fast, but what was happening that night so far was truly beyond anything imaginable, and they'd barely made it through half of the things Liam had promised him with his dirty words and his sexy voice.

  
"Liam," Theo warned again, tension building up in his gut, the muscles in his thighs twitching at either side of Liam's face. Well, there was only one solution, really.

  
He picked up the movements of his fingers where he'd left off, moving one in and out of Liam's spread ass, feeling how Liam's cock that - for the record - had remained impossibly hard in his mouth, grew a little harder even.

  
It was truly amazing how the sheer amount of stimulation was leaving Liam a sobbing and shaking mess, one orgasm leading right into the next one, precum following just after the last load had been spilled.

  
It was the hottest thing Theo had ever witnessed, the best he'd ever felt, and his body was threatening to melt into Liam's mouth as the werewolf began sucking harder, his hands on Theo's ass, nails digging into the flesh, sloppy sounds filling the air, the kind that would have made him ashamed if he hadn't been so damn far gone.

  
At that point, Theo could easily have added another finger or two to stretch Liam open, but just in that moment, he caught sight of the sex toy lying beside them on the bed and he got a better idea. He started moving his hips and fucking into Liam's mouth, knowing that he was about to bust at any moment, thrilled for what his orgasm would mean, namely that afterwards, he had to make Liam come twice and he knew just how he'd accomplish that task.

  
"Yes, Theo, fuck my mouth," Liam pushed him further, and Theo was genuinely wondering how he even managed to form words, even admittedly muffled ones, with a cock like Theo's sliding in and out between his lips. Still, he willingly obliged. Liam kept relatively still while Theo's hips snapped down against his face over and over with no relent, closing his hot and wet mouth around it and sucking. Of course, it didn't take Theo long to come with a strangled cry of Liam's name.

  
He would definitely not have been able to keep himself up on his arms if he'd been human. He was barely managing as a chimera. As anything other than a supernatural being, he would have long been deceased.

  
"Wonderful," Theo concluded as he rolled off of Liam. The tone of his voice would have been smugly promising if he hadn't been so utterly out of breath. "I think this is the point where I get to enjoy myself a little before you continue to torture me with what you had planned."

  
Liam looked up, his lips shiny and wet, his eyes dark, the wolf in him still hungry - scratch that - starving.

  
"You said you had to replace me when I was gone," Theo explained his idea, his eyes darting to the toy before swaying back to Liam. "Now that I'm here, I'd like to see that."  
If Liam was shocked, or at least intimidated by the suggestion, his face didn't betray one bit of it. Instead, he licked his lips and got up onto his hands and knees. He leaned forward to kiss Theo where the chimera was lying on his side, arm bent to hold up his head, ready to enjoy a good show.

  
"I guess that's only fair," he smirked in response, "since it kinda is your dick."

  
"Show me what you did to my dick then," Theo begged, but Liam´s hand was already reaching it for it, his fingers wrapping around the silicone as if he wanted to make it feel real good.

  
Theo could physically feel the phantom-grip on his own cock and groaned. How horny could one single person be, to get so turned on from only that, he asked himself, but he didn´t have it in him to mind.

  
"So, do you want the whole movie should I give you a quick recap before I skip to the important part?" Liam asked. The way his lips moved in so close proximity to the toy was almost distracting him from listening.

  
"I guess we´re going to have time for the extended version on some other lovely day," he answered, growing impatient more quickly than anticipated.

  
"Good," Liam nodded with a devilish grin, settling onto the mattress on bent legs, the thick muscles of his thighs spread, displaying everything that was literally standing between them perfectly. "In that case you should just imagine how I rubbed it all over me to get started," he began retelling the events of his lonely weekend, meanwhile drawing the tip of the silicone dick across his chest and stomach, "because it simply wouldn´t have worked if it hadn´t smelled like me. Your dick has to smell like me all the time, Theo."

  
Yep, this was both going to be the death of him and also the best idea he´d ever had in his life, Theo decided, his eyes tracing every move of Liam´s body.

  
"And now imagine how I licked it all wet," Liam kept talking, locking eyes with Theo as he brought his tongue to the toy, licking up a stripe at its side, and then another one at the other side.

  
"I´m so glad that I found one just like yours," Liam continued, and Theo had to admit that he wasn´t wrong. Whoever long he´d had to search for it, he´d found one that truly resembled Theo´s dick pretty much. "You know, that way, I could just close my eyes-" he did so as he said it - "and pretend like it was you when I sucked on it." He closed his lips around it and hollowed his cheeks, then pushed the toy further inside with his hand wrapped around its base, his eyes firmly on Theo´s face.

  
Theo couldn´t believe the sight before him. It was literally breathtaking, since he waited for his next exhale for Liam to release the dick from a serious deepthroat. What Liam was doing was everything. Everything in the world and beyond.

  
"Fuck," Theo muttered. His hand was already on the way down to touch himself, but he stopped himself, although it almost physically pained him.

  
"Not yet," Liam smirked, "but we´re about to get there."

  
He seemed to majorly enjoy himself as he kept licking and sucking the toy until it was properly slicked up. Theo wondered if it had happened exactly like that, whether Liam had wetted it with his mouth until he´d been ready to get it inside him.

  
"Did you stretch yourself open with your fingers?" he asked.

  
"Yes," Liam confirmed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped it. "I´ll show you if you hold this for me," he said as he held out the toy to Theo, who simply opened his mouth wide enough for Liam to feed him his own dick.

  
Liam wasted no time coating up his fingers and then turning around to offer Theo a better few, spreading his ass apart and burying one finger inside him just like that.  
Theo moaned along with Liam at the sight.

  
The werewolf had already had Theo´s finger inside him earlier, so he needed just a few seconds before he added a second one, arching his back and sticking out his delicious ass for Theo to watch as his fingers slid inside him and out, over and over, the pink rim stretching around them, heavy breaths and sweet groans pouring from his lips, everything together leaving Theo´s dick aching and leaking, but the chimera still resisted the urge to touch it. Barely, but he managed.

  
A third finger was added to coax Liam open, and by then Theo could tell that Liam´s hole must burn from the stretching, but he knew how much his boyfriend relished the feeling. His own cheeks hollowed around the silicone in his mouth that tasted like Liam.

  
"You know," Liam drew Theo´s attention back to his voice, but not away from his ass, "your cock, is really fucking huge, Theo. So when I did this without you, when I had nobody to kiss the pain away, I made sure to be prepared extra well." Before Theo´s brain got the chance to make sense of the words, a fourth finger slipped inside Liam´s hole, and the werewolf growled and arched his back a little further, his ass then so close to Theo´s face that the toy in his mouth was poking against one of the soft cheeks.  
Theo´s mouth was watering as he watched Liam fucking his own ass with four fingers, his dick felt like it was going to explode soon, but he willed himself not to touch it, knowing that there were other things he needed first. Like watching what could have been a replica of his cock dispapearing into Liam´s ass. Yes, definitely that.

  
"Guess what happened next," Liam teased, not interrupting his relentless motions.

  
"Please tell me you replaced your fingers with this," Theo answered after taking the toy from his mouth, rubbing its head against Liam. "Please tell me you fucked your pretty ass with this beauty."

  
"I did," Liam nodded with his neck craned to look back at Theo over his shoulder. "But you know what was a little difficult? I mean the toy sticks to... say, a tiled wall, but in bed? I wanted to ride it, but well, it was easier to just fuck my ass with it. Now that you're here, on the other hand..."

  
Theo couldn't fucking believe that boy.

  
He placed the toy onto the mattress right behind Liam, holding it in place with one hand so that Liam could do whatever he wanted to do with it.

  
"Fuck," Liam hissed as he arched his back far enough for its thick head to press against his slicked up hole. Theo was close to exploding with anticipation. A part of him wished that it was his real dick about to slip inside Liam, but another part was infinitely excited for exactly this. He'd always loved the sight of his cock disappearing inside Liam's tight ass. But he'd never before been able to watch so closely. It was hot, so hot.

  
"Shit, Liam," Theo moaned as Liam pushed back in incredible slowliness and his rim was being stretched, looking oh so pretty. "Holy shit. Does it feel as fucking good as it looks?"

  
"Better," Liam growled in response, "definitely better." There was merely an inch inside him.

  
"God I seriously don't know how that's even possible," Theo marveled as Liam sat his ass as down until he bottomed out, Theo's fingers at the base touching him.

  
Before getting back up, Liam let his hips move in circles, and Theo could see the toy moving inside him. He almost fainted. Again.

  
Liam's knuckles were white as his fingers dug into his own ass, spreading the bouncy cheeks apart, the muscles in his thighs moved beneath his skin as he moved up and down on the silicone dick Theo was holding for him, his breathing was hitched, his tensed back sweaty. And his hole, fuck, his hole was stretched so beautifully around something that looked like Theo's dick but wasn't, it was tearing Theo apart with frustration and lust and starving greed. Whether he wanted to replace the plastic one with his own cock, or have his own ass fucked the same way, he couldn't even decide.

  
When Liam started moving faster, riding the toy in Theo's hand with a quick and steady pace, moaning and cursing loudly, repeating Theo's name again and again, Theo couldn't stay that awfull,my far away any longer. He got up and mover behind Liam, his hand down behind Liam, his cock throbbing against his arm and Liam's ass, his mouth on the skin on Liam's back. He started talking with skin and flesh between his teeth.

  
"So this is how we're going to do it, huh? Is this how you want to cum?"

  
Liam quickened his pace even more, going incredibly fast consodering that he made sure to go all the way down every time.

  
"Yes," he panted, throwing his head back and against Theo's shoulder. "Fuck, Theo, make me cum, please."

  
"Mhm, I like the sound of that," Theo replied, "try again."

  
"Please," Liam whimpered desperately.

  
"Nice try," Theo whispered against his back. "But you can do better."

  
"Fuck, Theo, please," Liam cried out in frustration. He was fucking himself onto his favorite toy fast and hard, but apparently, that was still not enough for him. "I'm begging you. I need... just... do something... please. Please. I need you. So bad."

  
"You know I can't deny you," Theo said, "so I'll give you what you need. But this time, we're playing by my rules. And my only rule right now is that the game isn't over until you've come twice. We're not stopping after this."

  
"Fuck Theo," Liam replied reaching behind and pulling the chimera closer in desperation for touch. "I'll do anything. Just get on me already."

  
"Just what I wanted to hear," Theo grinned with mischief that Liam couldn't see, and was too distracted to hear, but should have still been able to smell in the air. He didn't though, and so he was taken completely by surprise, making a sobbing sound when Theo pushed him down with one hand flat between his shoulder blades, pressing Liam's cheek against into the sheets, causing his ass to spread in perfect display.

  
Liam couldn't move anymore with how firmly Theo was pinning him down, so Theo took over from him, pushing the toy inside him, then pulling it almost all the way out before making Liam squirm and scream with another hard thrust against his prostate.

  
"You have no idea how fucking hot this thing looks inside of you," Theo growled. "The only problem about it-" he pulled the dick in question out completely and listened to Liam whine- "is that it's not mine." And with those words, Theo's actual cock was suddenly buried inside him, and in spite of the really good job Liam had done picking out one as close as possible tobthe original, Theo still felt better, more alive, warmer, twitching inside him, balls slapping against him loudly with every hard and merciless thrust.

  
"Fuck," Liam all but shouted, his fists clenching around the pretty thoroughly damaged sheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." And then, "fuck me harder, Theo."

  
Theo sighed a strangled noise, throwing the plastic dick away. Lism wouldn't need that anymore for now. He gripped the werewolf's hips and let his hips snap quickly, hard, relentless, harder, not stopping even when his muscles started burning, even harder, harder, harder, harder, just as Liam demanded with desperate sobs.

  
"I'm gonna fucking explode," Liam cried out as well as he could with Theo pushing him into the mattress face first.

  
"You're fucking right you are," Theo groaned in response, "give me your load, Liam, and I'll touch you."

  
"Fuuuuck," Liam cried.

  
Another violent push against his prostate followed, and when Theo bit down on his back, he finally came, and came, and came, so hard that he would have collapsed if he hadn't been down on the bed already, if Theo hadn't been the only thing holding him up anyway.

  
"Good boy," Theo whispered and leaned forward, picking Liam's wrecked body up and holding him flush against his chest, kissing his neck, sucking, biting, taking Liam's sticky and pulsating cock into his hand, stroking up and down carefully.

  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.

  
"So good," Liam whimpered in response, "so fucking good."

  
Theo was fucking his sore ass just as hard as before his climax.

  
"How hard do you think you can cum the second time?" Theo teased as his hips snapped forward, Liam's tight hole clenching around his cock a fire burning hot deep down inside him, the flames about to take over his entire being.

  
"How hard do you think you can give it to me?" Liam asked back. He would have smirked, but he'd long lost control over his facial expressions.

  
Theo accepted the challenge with a low and dangerous growl. He bit nasty marks into Liam's neck as he simultaneously pumped his dick and fucked his hole, hard and fast and then harder and faster, giving his everything, and then going a little beyong, getting to the point where his body allowed him things he knew in his head that he shouldn't be capable of. Liam was practically dissolving in his arms and around his cock. It was glorious.

  
"I'm... fuck.. Theo... I'm.... ohhhhhh god," Liam stuttered and sobbed and cried, losing all the remaining bits of his mind as the next orgasm was rolling towards him. He was almost scared of what it would do to him, but he was utterly helpless, simply awaiting his fate, praying that he would make it through, and Liam had never been one for prayers, especially not since he'd become a werewolf.

  
"Come on, Liam," Theo pushed him further, "come for me. Come for me, baby, I want to kiss you while you come." He turned Liam's face with one hand across his cheek, breathing into the wolf's mouth heavily as he made them both see stars.

  
He knew the moment was close when Liam's hole tightened around him and his dick twitched in his fist, and then that it was there when Liam put his lips on Theo's.

  
They kissed as Liam shot another few streaks of cum over his chest and Theo might hsve angled the exploding cock towards their faces on purpose, relishing the hot mess that came flying to their tensed jaws and connected lips until they could both taste it on their tongues.

  
The only question left was who of the two of them was more destroyed, Liam from his three orgasms, or Theo from not coming in... well, not that long, but too long for the chimera's taste.

  
Theo was completely overwhelmed. Completely. And yet, Liam had another trick up his sleeve.

  
"Thanks for getting us even, chimera," he said as he turned around and gsve Theo's ass a quick slap. "Now get up, your break is over."

  
"My... what?" Theo could only stare and gape. Damn, werewolves could obviously recover my quicker than chimeras.

  
"Have you forgotten which game were actually playing here?" Liam asked with raised eyebrows.

  
Honestly, Theo truly had.

  
"We're on level four," he replied dumbly.

  
"We are," Liam smiled proudly, "and now that I'm quite satisfied, I'm feeling ready to make this round a good one."

  
"A good one?" Theo repeated in disbelief, still panting. "Jesus, Liam, you said you were going to suck my cock. That is not what I call a good one."

  
"Oh yeah, what would you call it, then?" Liam wanted to know.

  
"Your mouth around my dick? Fucking perfection," Theo decided, "the cause of my death, probably."

  
"Nahh," Liam shook his head, "I need you alive for this." He lay down in a comfortable position and smiled smugly. "Because you're going to do the work. Since I'm feeling a little tired."

  
Theo didn't object. Firstly because you simply didn't do that when Liam was in sex alpha mode. Secondly because he was so close to coming already, there wouldn't be much work necessary.

  
"What are you waiting for?" Liam asked roughly. "Get over here."

  
Theo shuffled closer to Liam's face, moving to crawl over him.

  
"Nuh-uh," Liam shook his head, "hands behind your back."

  
Theo did as he was told.

  
"And you better keep them there, or else I'll stop immediately."

  
"Fuck," Theo muttered, because it was one thing to kneel over someone to have your dick sucked by them without using your hands, but it was a whole other thing to be trembling all over before anything was even happening and hearing Liam threatening to stop if Theo wouldn't manage. "Fuck."

  
"Shhh," Liam made. "I also want you to keep quiet."

  
"God, Liam," Theo moaned, "I seriously don't think I can..."

  
"Shut up," Liam cut him off. "You want me to put my mouth on you, you follow my rules. You keep your filthy words to yourself for now, you keep your greedy hands to yourself for now. You fill up my mouth, but you only use your cock to do it."

  
No matter what Liam said or did, it never ceased to bring Theo to the edge of an orgasm. It didn't even change anything that he was currently denying Theo what the chimera was craving, it still did the trick.

  
Theo moved to kneel next to where Liam's head was resting snd leaned down, his abs showing prettily from the tension omhe needed to keep himself up without using his arms for leverage. It was hard. Because Theo was hard. And so his dick didn't oblige to his desperate attempts to get it between the wet and slightly parted lips awaiting him.  
"Looks like you're going to have to try a little harder babe," Liam teased, smelling Theo's desperation wafting through the air.

  
So Theo did. He dived down and gave his hips a push, hissing when the tip of his dick, sticky with precum as it was, made contact with Liam's mouth, a hot tongue greeting it immediately.

  
He mustered all his strength to shove it inside, making Liam gag. Yes, it was hard to suck a cock when it was as huge as Theo's and you couldn't move around it, but Liam looked like he was made for the task as he closed his lips around it and started sucking, taking every inch that Theo pushed in, encouraging Theo to fuck his mouth with the vibrations his moans sent through Theo.

  
Theo sighed. He wanted to say something as he felt his climax approach.

  
_God made you particularly for sucking cock, I swear._

  
_Your pretty mouth is killing me._

  
_If I can make you cry now, I'll truly die._

  
His lips parted instinctively, but he bit it back and swallowed it down, willing himself to do nothing more than fuck Liam's mouth and whimper.

  
And then he hit the back of Liam's throat.

  
He could have been sorry, but he knew Liam wouldn't approve, so he just did it again.

  
Liam gagged again.

  
And Theo let his hips snap.

  
He watched Liam struggling around his cock and it was the most beautiful thing ever. Admittedly, he'd thought that several times that night alone.

  
Theo kept moving, his muscles aching, every fiber of his being begging him to let go and let himself fall, but Theo held out.

  
Until tears welled up in Liam's eyes.

  
Theo knew he was lost.

  
He kept his eyes glued to the glistening between Liam's thick lashes as he stilled and his cock exploded, feeling the wolf swallowing around his tip, milking him empty like Theo's cum was the only thing Liam needed to survive.

  
Theo kept spilling and Liam kept swallowing everthing down, and then he flipped them around without letting go, and when he finally did, it was to bite into the flesh on the inside of Theo's sensitive thigh, burying human teeth where Theo wished for them to be proper fangs, but they still drew blood.

  
"Fuck," Theo panted as Liam fell down on top of him.

  
"That pretty much sums it up," Liam agreed.

  
For a short while, they didn't hear anything other than their racing heartbeats and slowly normalizing breathing.

  
Theo spoke softly when he found the energy. "Liam?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"About that toy..."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You said you bought it the weekend I was gone," Theo said.

  
"I did," Liam answered.

  
"We had phone sex that weekend," Theo stated.

  
"We did," Liam nodded lightly against his neck.

  
"Oh my God," Theo spoke, arousal making its way back down his sore body to his cock, caged between him and Liam. "Those were not your fingers inside you when you were on the phone with me, am I right?" Theo guessed.

"Absolutely fucking not my fingers," Liam replied. "Well, not only my fingers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level four - mastered.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was dreaming a wonderful dream. He was lying on a large towel at the beach, the sun shining onto the warm skin on his back, caressing him gently. A pair of sunglasses was shielding half of his face, but his eyes were closed anyway. He stretched out a hand until he could feel the soft and dry sand between his fingers. It smelled like heat and water. He was completely naked.

  
What Theo saw when he opened his lazy eyes was better than porn. He tossed the sunglasses aside. Liam was swimming through the small lake, currently approaching the water´s edge with strong and purposeful movements of his bemuscled arms. He gave Theo a cocky grin and swayed his head once, his wet hair sticking to his temple and forehead, making him look a ridiculous amount of times hotter. Slowly, teasingly, Liam emerged from the water, and Theo tried his hardest not to drool all over his towel as his broad shoulders came into sight at first, then his hairy chest and the thick upper arms, followed by a six-pack you could compare to nothing else on this earth.

  
Liam stopped with the surface drawing a narrow circle around his hips, giving way to just enough of the dark trail of hairr leading down to the really interesting parts. Instead of letting Theo see, he let one hand glide down across his wet body, disappearing into the water at his front. He made an absolute show out of moving his hand up and down, not allowing Theo to see what it was doing, just showing off his muscles twitching beneath the smooth skin. He threw his head back and moaned.

  
"Liam," Theo growled, his dick growing hard instantly underneath his body.

  
"Yes, babe?" Liam asked back, his voice sounding innocent like that of an angel, but his eyes had a dark shimmer of lust in them. No words in the world could fool Theo. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was thinking about. He knew exactly what he wanted.

  
"If you get your gorgeous cock out of the water right now," Theo offered with a voice sweet like honey. He was pretty good at Liam´s game himself. "If you let me have that masterpiece of a cock right now, I swear to god, I´ll suck it until you see stars."

  
Not surprisingly, Liam was out of the water in under two seconds, striding over to where Theo was lying with large and purposeful steps, jerking his dick without interruption.

"Big words, chimera," he remarked as he dropped down behind Theo, one knee between Theo´s legs, the other one right by his hips. He shook his head and let the drops falling from his hair rain down on Theo´s slightly sunburned skin.

  
"Big dick, werewolf," Theo replied dryly.

  
"Yeah," Liam growled as he leaned down to drag the wet strands of his hair across Theo´s back, making goosebumps appear in their wake.

  
"Fuck," Theo shuddered. He was achingly hard, arching his back and sticking up his ass into the air, partly to get his erection the needed space between the ground and his body, partly because he knew how crazy that could drive Liam.

  
Liam pressed a kiss between his shoulderblades, then let his tongue slip out and traced the bony structure of his spine down to where his ass began. He sucked on the tender skin right above it for a moment, making Theo moan. And then he bit down into one of the cheeks harshly, burying his teeth in the sensitive flesh, earning a whine.

  
A slap followed Theo´s whine, and then Liam´s mouth was at the back of his neck, nibbling and teasing.

  
"Turn around, Theo," Liam whispered, "and we´ll see what happens when a big mouth and a big dick make love at the beach."

  
Theo obliged willingly, getting onto his back, lifting his head up and licking his lips in anticipation.

  
Liam held his cock in his hand, shuffling closer to Theo´s face, threading one hand through Theo´s hair, a gesture that was generally soft and loving, but a warning that he wouldn´t hesitate to make use of it to shove Theo down on his dick if necessary. The muscles in his chest twitched.

  
Theo settled onto his elbows, leaned in a placed a little kiss on the tip of Liam´s cock, tasting salty pre-cum on his lips. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around, almost touching Liam, but not quite, until the werewolf moaned, lost patience with him and nudged him closer by the head. Theo looked up in contentment and licked up a wet stripe from the base to the tip, then repeated the same routine on its other side, and then again, and again. Just as he´d expected, Liam began moving his hips in sync with the strokes of his tongue on him soon enough, making small but steady noises of pleasure.

  
One of Theo´s greatest pleasures about sucking Liam´s cock, was going all nice and slow and steady, making Liam groan and close his eyes and get lost in his rhythm, and then do something the werewolf didn´t expect, like swallowing him down all at once, or reaching out for one of his nipples and pinching it lightly, or both at the same time, like he was doing right now.

  
"Fuck," Liam hissed and tightened his grip in Theo´s hair.

  
Satisfied with the way his thighs were trembling, Theo started bobbing his head up and down, not caring to keep the sloppy noises down, knowing just how much Liam liked to hear things during sex.

  
"Theo," Liam said, squeezing his neck carefully, "keep going, okay? No need to freak out, but..."

  
Theo´s heartbeat fastened a little. He looked up into Liam´s face, but ultimately, he kept going, just like Liam had told him to, trusting that Liam knew what he was doing.  
Liam looked down and caught his gaze, panting as he spoke. "We´re not alone."

  
The fact that Theo didn´t freak out at this information, but was actually rather turned on, was all about Liam. He could have stopped immediately, could have turned back around and pretended he was just sunbathing without his trunks on to avoid a tan line, his erection hidden beneath him. But from the tone in Liam´s voice, he knew that Liam didn´t mind having an audience. That in fact, he seemed to like the thought. And so Theo kept bobbing his head, swallowing Liam down again and again, letting his tongue work a little magic against Liam´s cock here and there, taking his balls in one hand and playing with them.

  
"Fuck," Liam moaned, louder than the last time, not holding back, not even trying to be quiet. All Theo could think about was what a sight it must be, Liams naked ass twitching as his huge cock slid in and out from between his wet lips. Did whoever was there like the sounds the werewolf was making as much as he did? Did they _like_  them?

  
Theo couldn´t help it. The more he thought about it, the more determined he became to give them a really fucking good show. He inahled deeply and went as far down around Liam´s dick as he could, a shudder running down his spine when the tip of it hit against the back of his throat, but with tears welling up in his eyes, he fought against the urge to gag bravely.

  
"So good, Theo," Liam praised, clenching and unclenching his fingers in Theo´s hair. "So amazing. You suck cock so beautifully."

  
Theo pulled back, panting as he spoke, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Liam´s wet tip. "That´s what happens when you give me the most beautiful cock in the world." He smiled and let his gaze wander, until finally, he discovered two guys, maybe a little older than him and Liam, but not by much, lying in the sun just far enough away from them to pretend like nothing special was happening, but close enough to have a very good view on the very special things that were absolutely happening.

  
Thanks to the sunglasses on the guys´ faces, Theo couldn´t see where they were looking exactly, but by the tents building in the front of both their trunks, he could tell anyway. He usually didn´t think about how hot he found other men. He had Liam, after all. But hypothetically speaking, if he were to think about it right then, he would probably come to the conclusion that they were pretty attractive, well-built, dark-haired, and nicely tanned. Definitely not the worst people to be watched by.

  
"Holy fuck," Theo breathed out when one of the guys let his hand disappear into the front of the other one´s trunks. So they were obviously beyond trying to hide it, good.

  
"If they liked this so far," Liam smirked at Theo, "imagine what they would do if they got to see you pretty ass..."

  
Theo´s dick jerked at the mention.

  
"Should I show them my pretty treasure, Theo?" Liam asked, trailing his fingers down Theo´s upper body and then his thigh. "Do you think they would enjoy seeing you all splayed out at prettily wrecked and begging for more?"

  
"Fuck," Theo responded. He could practically feel Liam´s tongue at his entrance already. "Only one way to find out," he said as he turned around, spreading his legs at either side of Liam´s body.

  
Of course, he didn´t have to wait a second before Liam´s big, warm hands were on him, pulling his cheeks apart while licking his lips, kneading the soft flesh, making Theo squirm in anticipation in his firm grip. "So delicious," Liam mumbled, "you look so damn delicious."

  
Theo turned his head to see how the other guys were reacting, only to find them sitting up and getting rid of the fabric covering their hard dicks, stroking each other up and down. Their looks were greedy, their chests flushed, and Theo wanted nothing more than to see them cum all over each other. "Liam," he said, urgently. "Make them cum before you make me."

  
"Fuck, Theo," Liam groaned, lips attached to the sensitive skin right beside his puckered hole. "You dirty, dirty, perfect boy."

  
His tongue swirled and licked around, teasing Theo everywhere but where he truly needed it. "Liam," Theo growled, trying to shift and press his ass down against Liam´s face in the right way. His needy squirming earned him a hard slap onto the right cheek. He whimpered, but if Liam thought that would make him keep still, he thought wrong.

  
"Liam," Theo whined again, watching as the two hot guys were pumping each other´s dick more and more aggressively. By now, their moans were loud enough for Theo to hear them quite clearly. "Fuck," he pressed out, "put your mouth on me, I´m begging you."

  
Begging always worked eventually, and Liam finally showed a little mercy, diving down and licking a stripe over Theo´s hole, repeating the same movement a few times, the speed and rhythm changing ever so slightly. Theo arched his back and groaned in an unofficial competition with the sounds the other dudes were making, he pressed his ass against Liam as well as he could, rutting against the towel beneath him to give his cock a little much needed friction.

  
When Liam´s tongue pressed against his hole - fucking finally -, Theo pushed back and writhed, whimpering desperately, realizing from the tension in their bodies and the pace they had reached that their viewers a few metres across were about to spill their loads at any moment. Liam increased the pressure against his entrance, fingers digging into the round globes of his ass, tongue vibrating with obscene moans.

  
The tension is the air grew stronger as everybody was waiting for Liam to push in, and then he did, and Theo cried out loudly, and the strangers followed suit, spurting their cum over their bodies and each other´s hands, pushing Theo quite a bit further towards the edge of an orgasm as well. He relished the scent of cum in the air and the feeling of Liam´s tongue buried in his twitching ass, but suddenly, it wasn´t enough anymore.

  
Theo tried to wrap one hand around his dick. He needed to touch himself. He was so close to exploding. But somehow, his hand wouldn´t move away from where it was clenched around the edge of the towel. He tried the other hand, but still, nothing.

  
Liam´s tongue was still inside him, moving around in circles and fucking him nicely just they way it had been doing before when Theo woke up, but the sand was gone along with the strangers. Instead of a towel, his heaving chest was resting against the sheets of Liam´s bed. As his surroundings slowly came into focus, Theo discovered the reason why he hadn´t been able to move.

  
Both his hands were chained to either side of the bedframe, same as his ankles at the other end. Fuck. He was completely in Liam´s hands.

  
"Awake again, are we?" Liam asked against Theo's rim as he noticed Theo looking around, mildly confused, but certainly not complaining. "You definitely have to tell me who that was that I had to make cum before making you. And did I succeed?"

  
"Fuck," Theo groaned, the image back in front of his inner eye, splatters of cum across sun-kissed chests. "You so did."

  
"That means it's your turn now, right?" Liam smiled against his hole, squeezing Theo's ass. "That means I can proceed to fuck you now. Nice and slow until you beg me for more. Because other than begging, there's really nothing much you can do right now." Liam seemed quite satisfied with himself for chaining Theo up. Theo already knew he'd be cursing the cold chains around his wrists soon enough, but he couldn't wait for the feeling.

  
"Do it. Please," Theo whined, arching his back and sticking his slick ass into the air.

  
Liam chuckled and put his tongue back where it belonged, inside Theo. He slapped Theo's ass and felt the flesh bounce against the side of his face, spread it apart and slid his tongue inside slowly, pulling out again, going again, again, again, listening to Theo moan and curse and hiss and lose his goddamn mind because nothing was ever enough to still his ever-growing hunger.

  
"Mhm, so pretty," Liam praised, his fingers ghosting over Theo's hole whenever his tongue wasn't on it. "So delicious. So perfect, Theo. So perfect." Theo loved it when Liam talked to him during sex. The werewolf had this incredible way of sounding so hot, so indescribably hot, even when he was saying things that would have made anybody else uncomfortable. Theo almost didn't want Liam to stop talking, except then he wouldn't get to feel his tongue back inside him.

  
As if he were able to read the chimera´s thoughts, Liam lunged forward and attacked Theo´s ass with another quick and relentless sequence of wet thrusts, licking and sucking and stretching him open, fingers so close to the tight hole that they were almost inside as well, teasing, driving Theo wild until he tugged at his restraints, the animal inside him growling lowly, needing more space to fucking move, but not wanting it, wanting to be kept under control by Liam.

  
Liam breathed against his hole, making Theo shiver and writhe along with a desperate whine, shifting up and down and left and right to get his dick some satisfaction, chasing the friction, needing more with every move, but seemingly only getting further from release. It was maddening, and Liam wasn´t exactly helping with the way he let his tongue snap forward and press inside him, fucking, literally fucking Theo.

  
"I so need your cock inside me, Liam," Theo swore to all heavens. "I´ve never needed you this badly. God, I´m...." he sighed and shuddered and let Liam push him towards his climax with merciless strokes of his tongue against Theo´s inside. "Fuck, you´re perfect. You´re so fucking perfect. I just need all of you or I´m going to die. I can´t...." he bit down into the sheet. "I´m fucking exploding," he mumbled, his eyes clenched shut, claws ripping more and more cotton apart.

  
"Come for me, babe," Liam breathed, basically right into his ass, "come for me and I´ll fuck you." Theo rutted against the bed desperately as Liam continued speaking. He was basically fucking the bed and Liam´s face at the same time, about to fall down over the edge at any moment, bracing himself, his entire body tensed up, ready, so damn ready. Gone, so far gone.

  
"I promised you, baby, remember?" Liam said. Theo doubted any of the cells in his brain were still working, but if so, then the one thing he still remembered was certainly that. "I promised you I´d fuck you, and I will. I will fuck you so hard. I will fuck you until you cry and scream my name. This night will forever be the night. Because you won´t be able to ever forget it."

  
Theo cried out. He was pretty sure he could see stars. His body started trembling, his balls tensed up. It was about to happen. He was going to combust, to melt into a puddle of cum in Liam´s mouth, to die and come alive something more than himself, something that was as much Liam as it was himself. "Fuck!" he yelped. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

  
Liam buried his face in Theo´s ass once more, his fingers leaving pretty pink marks behind on the inside of the soft cheeks, his tongue diving inside, hard and fast, and then harder and faster, in perfect sync with Theo´s movements until one last "fuuuuuuuuuck" told him it was time to slap that gorgeous ass hard one last time and then give it fucking everything his tongue could manage, more and more and more until the tight ring of muslce clenched and Theo became a sobbing and twitching mess in his hands, basically vibrating around him until he finally relaxed and fell down, the chains around his wrists twisted from the sheer force of his orgasm.

  
Never, absolutely never had anything tasted so perfect to Liam before. He was getting impatient, and not slowly. He was rock-hard. He had needs. Theo seemed pretty wrecked, but Liam needed the chimera to be his and only that, nothing more or less, nothing other. He got up behind Theo, stroking his cock, his eyes dark with lust and determination.

"Level five - completed beautifully," he remarked as he lined himself up with Theo´s entrance. The time had come for the final spurt. The wolf in Liam was very much alive.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who got a little drunk in broad daylight again!

Liam literally couldn't wait to be inside Theo. The chimera’s ass was perfectly splayed out before him, licked wet and stretched open, the right cheek marked by the shape of Liam's hand. The sight was incredible, the feeling at the tip of his dick even better. 

 

It took all the strength that Liam had in him not to push inside immediately, but he remembered his promise from earlier that night, remembered that the goal he was chasing was not just physical satisfaction, it was to make Theo his and ruin him for everybody who could possibly come after him. 

 

“Can you believe it, Theo?” Liam growled lowly as he let his hard cock slide over Theo’s entrance, again and again until his boyfriend almost ripped the chains from the headboard by the way he was tugging at them to push closer against Liam. “Can you believe you made it through all of this?” He leaned forward and reached around him, dragging one finger through the sticky mess on Theo’s stomach. “Can you believe how many times you’ve come already?” 

 

“Yeah,” Theo croaked, “I can feel it everywhere inside me.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Liam breathed out. Sure, pushing Theo to this wrecked state was all that he had wanted to get out of this night, but actually seeing and hearing it was something entirely else. It was indescribable. His cock twitched with the need for friction, so he increased the pressure on Theo’s wet skin. 

 

Liam leaned further down so that the chimera’s back was pressed flush against his chest. With the other hand, he gathered up a little more of Theo’s cum and brought his fingers close to Theo’s mouth, but not close enough for Theo to lick them. 

 

“How much more do you think you can take?” Liam asked with a dangerous rasp in his voice. His dick was aching between the cheeks of Theo’s ass, his hand slid around the chimera’s throat, squeezing it as tight as he had to in order to leave behind marks but not serious damage. He could feel Theo swallowing against his palm. 

 

“All of it,” Theo pressed out, his eyes glued to the cum-covered fingers hovering right in front of his face teasingly. “Give it to me, Liam.” Liam felt his words more than he heard them, his fingers around Theo’s throat making it hard for the chimera to breathe, let alone talk. It was the hottest thing. It took two pairs of chains, several ropes and the full use of physical strength from a werewolf to hold Theo down. He was so strong. And yet, Liam was stronger. Liam was in control. Between the two of them, Liam was the alpha.

 

Theo groaned and arched his back, craned his neck even though it was no use in Liam’s iron grip, stuck his tongue out, trembling with the effort to somehow move. Liam enjoyed the feeling of his body struggling beneath him for a moment before he gave in and let Theo suck his fingers between his greedy lips, licking them clean, his eyes shut as he bobbed his head around them as well as he could. 

 

“So greedy,” Liam moaned approvingly, “so wrecked already and still so hungry. Do you ever get enough of me?” 

 

“Never,” Theo replied, opening his eyes to flash them at Liam, a dark shimmer lingering in them, but that shimmer wasn´t just lust, it was… something far more powerful, more overwhelmingly raw. Something animalistic. Something that came not from the human part inside of Theo, but the wolf. The predator that liked to be dominated, that felt the most alive when it was fighting for air. 

 

“Good,” Liam said and bit down into the soft flesh in Theo’s neck harshly. It was only teeth, no fangs, but a mighty heat was rising inside him, and he knew his wolf was close to the surface as well. “Tell me, Theo,” he said, “how badly do you want my dick inside you right now?” 

 

As a reaction, Theo whimpered and lifted his hips off the bed, pushing his ass up causing Liam’s cock to glide through his crack and rub over his entrance, turning them both infinitely more impatient. “So badly, Liam,” Theo pressed out, the chains taut between his clenched fists and the bedframe, “I don’t even  _ want  _  your cock anymore, I  _ need  _ it, or else I’m going to die.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Liam rasped lowly, his hot breath ghosting over Theo’s shoulderblades as he moved away a little further. It almost hurt where the skin on skin contact was withdrawn, but Theo understood that Liam was only getting ready, and he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest as he heard him uncapping the bottle of lube again, smelled the fresh and promising scent as Liam slicked himself up. 

“If my dick is what my baby needs,” Liam continued before he pressed a single quick kiss in the middle on Theo’s back, “then my dick is what my baby gets.” With those words and a strangled cry falling from Theo’s lips and seeping into the sheets, Liam pushed inside Theo. All the way inside. Just one single swift movement, just one quick and hard thrust with his hips while his strong hands were pinning Theo down, but what it did to the chimera was not  _ just _ anything.

 

Theo felt like crying. It simply was so fucking much. His body was hypersensitive from the hours of thorough previous treatment, his ass stretched and well prepared, but nothing could have prepared him for Liam. Not for how damn big Liam was. How thick and hot inside him. How well he filled him up. How it made his ass burn from being stretched so fucking good. And everything it needed to make him whimper was a tiny little twitch of Liam inside him. The werewolf wasn’t even really moving. Not yet.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Liam wanted to know, completely still, but the simple task of living and breathing stretched around his cock was almost too much for Theo already. “Are you happy with what you’re getting? Are you going to stop begging for more?” 

 

The answers to those question were tricky. Was Theo feeling better? Partly yes, since Liam inside him was heaven on earth, pertly no, because with every second he lost himself a little more, but he was at no point to stop. Truth be told, the night was only going to end one way; with Theo fucked into a state of either unconsciousness or physical inability to move. In conclusion, even if Theo was really fucking happy at the moment, he trusted nothing more than Liam having wonderful, breathtaking things in store for him. “No,” he replied with a voice unfamiliar to his own ears. “I can’t. Not until you’ve fucked my brains out.” 

 

“You make me so proud,” Liam replied, his warm palm pressed into the small of Theo’s back. “Here we are, and you’ve come so many times for me already, but you’re just taking everything I give you and then asking for more, and I couldn’t be more in love with you.” 

 

Theo wasn’t sure whether love confessions were the appropriate occasion for setting a new record in leaking pre-cum against his own sweaty stomach, but what was there to do about it except moan and reply? “I love you, Liam,” he pressed out, “I love you so fucking much.” 

 

“Are you mine, Theo?” Liam asked, almost too sweetly considering the situation. Almost… shyly. 

 

“Yours,” Theo answered without so much as a second of hesitation. “Only yours. I belong to you alone.” He decided it was time to get them moving, rolled his hips back against Liam, pulled off a little and pressed down again, gasping with every inch, the friction almost tearing him apart. “I’m yours, Liam. You own my heart and soul,” he said, “now take my body.” 

 

“Fuck,” Liam pressed out, and then he finally moved, holding Theo up by the hips while he pulled out of him entirely, watching as his tip disappeared inside Theo again, going slow, granting his boyfriend the time to adjust, enjoying the clinking sounds that he was making while tugging at the chains around his wrists. 

 

“Are you good?” Liam asked, feeling the heat rising up inside him, warning him that slow and gentle wasn’t going to do it anymore. “Am I not hurting you?” he checked, clenching his teeth in an attempt to hold himself back until he had Theo’s go. 

 

“I’m good if you fuck me right now,” Theo replied with a groan, arching his back and straining towards Liam as well as his restraints allowed him. “I’m begging you. You wanted to play this game, so finish it. Finish me.” 

 

“Remember that you asked for this,” Liam growled, and then the moment for talking was over. Liam pressed Theo down into the mattress with his hands and his full body weight, causing a whine from the chimera as his dick was caught between his body and the sheets. A loud slap onto his buttcheek told him that the playing around was done, and then Liam leaned forward and started thrusting inside him, harder and faster than any human could have while also pulling out almost entirely every single time.

 

Theo was completely helpless while being fucked into the bed relentlessly, teeth buried in the sheets to keep his composure, uncontrolled sobs and curses and moans that didn’t sound entirely human escaping his mouth, Liam’s skin making loud slapping noises against his own, his vision blackening with every hard hit against his prostate. 

 

Theo was close to coming only moments after Liam had begun fucking him, but he couldn’t help himself. The grunting and gasping and ragged breathing from Liam went straight to his trapped cock, the scent of pure and raw lust shutting his brain off, the feeling of Liam moving inside him, the fastening pace, the fireworks blowing up with every thrust, it was all too much not to fall over the edge, not to push him hard. 

 

The wave came crashing towards him, and Theo could see it before it was there, his body tensing up in anticipation of the impact, his eyes fluttering closed, the chains cutting into the skin on his wrists and ankles. Liam hadn’t been exaggerating. He would never forget this night again. He would never get over it. Hell, in that moment, Theo wasn’t even sure if he’d ever be able to walk again.

 

“‘M gonna cum,” he warned through gritted teeth, “fuck me, I’m gonna cum so hard.” 

 

Hearing that, Liam sped up a little more, god only knew how it was possible, and when his cock hit Theo’s prostate so hard and so fucking fast, over and over again, Theo cried out a noise that he could only hope sounded at least  a little bit like Liam’s name, and then he came, his load being spilled into the little space there was between his body and the bed, every muscle he had twitching, his orgasm lasting so long that he was impressed by it himself, but then again, nothing about Liam rocking his world should have surprised him anymore. 

 

What Liam did while Theo was trying to keep breathing through his climax was as cruel as it was wonderful; he just kept going, rocking his hips and thrusting inside, his hands holding Theo down on top of the chains, an approving chuckle escaping him as Theo sobbed and tried to gather himself, but that was about it, and other than that, Liam just kept right on as if he was only just getting started. 

 

“You didn’t think I prepared you so thoroughly just for a couple of minutes of fucking you, did you?” Liam asked breathlessly as he heard Theo whimpering. “You didn’t think I’d be done with you that easily, baby boy?” Theo swore he was hearing Liam talk in colors. Nothing was real anymore except the thick cock wrecking his ass and the promise for the sweet torture to keep on, probably until he’d black out.

 

Theo didn’t know what he’d thought. Thinking wasn’t exactly the first thing to do when you were chained up and pinned down, when your ass was being stretched open and fucked without mercy, when every single nerve ending was burning and every muscle aching, when your body was sore and wrecked but above all, begging for more. 

 

“You have no idea how fucking good you feel,” Liam panted, “I’ve tried so hard to get your ass ready, but fuck, you’re still so damn tight around me. I swear to god, heaven is inside of you.” 

 

Theo wanted to answer, wanted to tell him that that was all his ridiculously huge cock, but fuck, he couldn’t form words in that moment, he could only whimper. The sticky tip of his dick was incredibly sensitive, which it always was, but never before like this. It had never been tested this thoroughly. Theo felt like every next rub over the soft cotton beneath him could make him combust again.

  
  


“I’ve lost count, Theo,” Liam continued his rant while he was fucking him, hard and without interruption, veins standing out on his forearms at Theo’s sides. “I have no idea how many times you’ve come for me. I tried to keep track, but you distracted me. With your pretty dick and that ass that is just… out of this world. And the look on your face when you cry out my name.” 

 

“Liam,” Theo whimpered, as if he wanted to give him another demonstration. Or maybe he’d simply forgotten what all the other words in the english language were somewhere along the constant thrusts against his prostate. He was hard and close to coming, not sure whether he’d even gone soft after the last orgasm, not sure how much more it would take until he’d be able to go soft again at all. 

 

“What do you say, Theo?” Liam growled before reaching out a hand to thread the fingers through Theo’s hair and pull his head back roughly, making it hard to swallow. “How many times do you think a chimera can come in one night?” Theo had a feeling that if anybody would ever find that out, it would be Liam. “How many times do you think a chimera can come in one night if it gets fucked by a werewolf?”

 

“Honestly?” Theo croaked out, his mouth replying for him, his brain not knowing what would be his next words until he heard himself saying, “However many times you make me.” 

 

It was the truth. Technically, even a supernatural creature like Theo had to have its limits, but then again, Theo had gone far beyond what he’d believed himself capable of for Liam before, and the wolf’s touches gave him a kind of strength that couldn’t be explained by advanced physical abilities alone. As he was saying it, Theo was sure that the same invisible force that was drawing his and Liam’s bodies together like magnets would allow him to come over and over again until Liam’s predatory hunger would be satiated. 

 

Liam leaned down and pressed a kiss onto each of Theo’s shoulder blades. “Not that I don’t believe you, baby,” he whispered before he bit down roughly on the skin, sending a shudder through Theo’s body. “But I think I should test that theory.” 

 

“Please,” Theo whined. He shouldn’t be begging for it. Liam was already killing him enough as it was, his thick cock still sliding in and out of Theo’s ass in a quick and steady rhythm, the next orgasm waiting to hit the chimera with full force, and in a way, Theo was thankful for the chains around his wrists and ankles, since at least that way he couldn’t lose control over his body completely. He just had to keep breathing and shaking. 

 

“How could I ever say no to you?” Liam replied as he kept rolling his hips against Theo’s ass, pushing him a little further, a littler harder, a little faster. “All I wanted was to give you all the things you wanted. Including those you didn’t know about before tonight. And now come for me, baby boy.” 

 

Liam’s voice got closer to the state that Theo found himself in as well with every word he pressed out between ragged breaths and moans. “Come for me and I’ll come for you, too,” Liam whispered against the goosebumps on his back. “Make me fill you up, my love.” 

 

Again, this time with a strangled cry and a sob, Theo came, his ass clenching around Liam’s cock before Liam finally slowed down and then stilled with his dick buried deep inside him. “Fuck, Theo,” he roared, their bodies pressed together, the heat flooding Theo from the inside knocking the air out of his lungs. 

 

For a minute maybe, Liam kept still and gave them both time to breathe while their spasming cocks were still spilling sticky beads of their release, and then he suddenly moved away, a warm hand on Theo’s shivering ass as he pulled out carefully, leaving a sore and gaping ass behind with a craving. Theo didn’t understand what was happening when the chains around his ankles were uncuffed, and then Liam was picking him up by the hips, pulling him onto his knees while spreading them apart, his hands still bound, his ass high up in the air again. 

 

“Look down,” Liam commanded from behind him, rubbing his back with soothing circles, the gentle contact already giving Theo back a little energy. He forced his eyes open and looked down to where his cock was hanging between his legs, the tip red and glistening, cum smeared all over his stomach, a gasp escaping his lips as his eyes fell on the trail of Liam’s cum slowly running down the inside of his thigh. 

 

“Fuck,” Theo breathed out. It was so fucking hot. He smelled like Liam now more and differently than before, couldn’t avert his eyes from the milky proof that Liam was nearly as gone for him as the other way round. But Liam wouldn’t be Liam if he didn’t try to top it all off still. His hand came into Theo’s sight a second later, and an electric jolt went through the chimera as one finger touched the sensitive flesh between his legs, and then that finger moved up, dragging through the mess, collecting it, making Theo moan at the thought what Liam would do with it. Push it back inside him? Or lick it off his finger? 

 

“Can you spread your legs a little more for me, baby?” Liam asked. What a ridiculous question. With no clue what for, but a natural want to please Liam, Theo placed his knees further apart, and as soon as there was enough room, Liam moved to lie down beneath him, hands on Theo’s hips, face right beneath Theo’s cock that was either still hard or hard again, but either way so close that Liam could have stuck his tongue out and licked it.

 

Theo watched his boyfriend breathing against his dick, almost forgetting the cum-covered finger until it was in front of his eyes again, and then Liam lifted his head off of the mattress just an inch so he could kiss the tip of his dick softly while using the finger of the other hand to gather up some of the drying cum on Theo’s stomach. Theo was already moaning and trembling again before the two slick fingers moved up beneath him, Liam piercing blue eyes catching his own, his staring intense as Theo licked the fingers clean and enjoyed the taste of both of them combined. 

 

If Theo was hoping to drive Liam crazy with the way he was sucking on his fingers, it still happened the other way around rather, not that Liam had to do much to get Theo close to the edge again, he simply had to lie there, dragging his soft lips over the hypersensitive head of Theo’s cock, licking it, placing little pecks and kisses there.

 

Theo whimpered desperately, struggling against the chains forcing his hands to remain still, writhing on his knees, not knowing whether his body was trying to escape the overwhelming sensation on his cock or to get more of it, he just felt a starving need inside his gut rising, spreading through his entire being, both tearing him apart and holding him together. Liam was about to fucking end him.

 

“Look at that beautiful, beautiful cock here,” Liam marveled. The words did indescribable things to Theo. “Do you even have any idea how much I love it?” Theo had a feeling that he was about to find out. “Do you know how hungry seeing it makes me for you? I just have to look at it and I can taste you on my tongue.” 

 

“Fuck,” Theo groaned. He simply couldn’t deal with so many dirty promises leaving Liam’s lips, especially not when they were so close to his cock. “If you’re that hungry, why don’t you have a taste? Show my dick how much you love it by sucking it?” 

 

“And here I was,” Liam replied with a little laugh, “thinking I’d give you a break. But since you clearly don’t want one…” Liam never finished his sentence, he just brought his hands to Theo’s hips and pulled them down against his face, swallowing Theo all the way down with no form of warning or preparation, simply pushing him inside his mouth until the tip of his dick hit the back of Liam’s throat, gagging a little, but not stopping.

 

Theo bit down on his own arm as Liam’s hands wandered across his body while his lips moved around him, the sucking already driving him close to insanity once more. Greedy fingers found their way to grope and knead the flesh and muscles of his ass, wandered up his sides, started playing with his nipples, rubbing them to full hardness, twisting and pinching until Theo started to thrust his hips to meet Liam’s movements around his dick, fucking into his mouth. 

 

“Jesus, Liam,” Theo panted.  _ Tonight, I’m gonna fuck you senseless,  _ Liam had promised him hours ago. Frankly, they were long beyond that point. “I don’t even know how, but you’re making me come again. Fuck, how are you even real? How’s this even happening?” 

 

Theo kept rambling until his words turned into noises, loud and out of control. His body was somewhere between deliberate thrusting and uncontrollable trembling, his brain empty of anything other than fireworks exploding. 

 

Liam’s hands were on his ass all of a sudden, fingers gliding down between his asscheeks, grazing his entrance ever so lightly, playing with his balls, teasing until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Liam,” he sobbed, and then there was a strange sound of metal bursting, and then his hand was in Liam’s hair, pressing his head close as he came down the werewolf’s throat, not realizing that he shouldn’t be able to, that he’d just ripped the chains apart.

 

There had been too many orgasms so far for Theo to keep count, but this one was changing something inside him. Theo felt helpless, a fresh wave of energy washing over him that wasn’t supposed to be there, not when his dick was being sucked empty again, his arms strong, his vision clear, something alive inside him that pulled him together, got him up waiting, being restless and impatient. 

 

Just to make sure, Theo looked down to make sure those were just his human fingernails scraping over Liam’s head, and they were, but blood was dripping from his chin onto the white sheet beneath, telling Theo that his wolf was on the loose. He closed his eyes to will them back to their natural green color, but there was a resistance he’d never felt before. 

 

“Liam,” Theo growled a warning, “you gotta do something.” 

 

By the tone in Theo’s voice, Liam could tell that he wasn’t fucking around. He let go of the chimera’s dick and got up behind him, took off the remaining pair of chains around his wrist and closed his arms around him, pressing his own chest flush against his back, burying his nose in his neck to breathe him in, keeping him a tight hold for a couple of moments, willing Theo’s wolf back into submission by the demonstration of his strength around him. 

 

“Maybe I’ve been too nice to you, Theo,” Liam growled into his neck, knowing exactly what the other boy needed in that moment. “Maybe I should have been clearer about the fact that we’re still playing this game by  _ my _ rules.” He bit down roughly, leaving bite marks on Theo’s skin that took a moment to heal and fade. “This is not the night where I give you what you ask me for, my sweet baby,” Liam continued, his voice dangerously low. “This is the night where I give you what you  _ need _ . Where you show me how much you’re willing to take on for me. Understood?” 

 

Theo tried to focus on breathing, his body fighting Liam’s hold on him, the sharp sting of pain surprising him as Liam slapped his ass harder than he’d done before, the pain staying in his supernatural body for a little longer this time, having a magical way of grounding him. 

 

“I asked if you understood, Theo,” Liam reminded him strictly, dragging his fingertips over the burning asscheek as if to warn him not to provoke another hit. 

 

“Understood,” Theo nodded eagerly, and god only knew what came over him as he added, “understood perfectly, Sir.” 

 

“Good boy,” Liam praised. He then pressed a kiss on each of Theo’s shoulders before he loosened his hold around the chimera and made another command. “Turn around.”

 

Theo sighed and complied, the animals in him stilled by the demanding tone in Liam’s voice. He turned around in Liam’s arms. Their eyes met, blue and green. “Down on your back,” Liam added, his face hard, not betraying any sign of what he had in mind again.

 

Theo lay down and spread his legs around Liam’s kneeling body, looking up at the werewolf’s strong and gorgeous figure, the thick thighs he was sitting on, the huge cock standing at his front in full hardness, the well defined abs and pecs, the dark hair covering his chest and trailing down to his crotch, the hardened buds of his pink nipples. The broad shoulders, the sensitive neck, the sharp jawline, the ruffled hair. The eyes. Those damn eyes, shimmering darkly with lust. 

 

“God, Liam,” Theo groaned. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

 

“I do have one or two ideas what I want to do to you,” Liam replied with a smirk, his hands stroking up the hypersensitive insides of Theo’s thighs. 

 

“Don’t tell me,” Theo begged, “just do it.”

 

“You want me to finish you?” Liam repeated. “To give this night the end it deserves?” 

 

“Whatever it takes,” Theo breathed out. All he wanted was to let go knowing that Liam was there to catch him. All he wanted was to give himself to Liam’s skilled hands, as rough as they might have treated him. 

 

Liam leaned down over him and licked over his nipple, his breath catching on it as he spoke. “You don’t know how much I love hearing that, Theo. Because right now I can see the finish line. And I don’t mind falling down half-dead when I get there.” 

 

“Me neither,” Theo agreed, swallowing thickly, knowing that Liam wasn’t just being dramatic. 

 

Liam nodded. “Legs up,” he then said and leaned back to enjoy the sight as Theo bared the most intimate parts of himself to him. 

 

“Beautiful,” Liam commented, “so fucking beautiful. Still so hard for me. So ready.” One hand cupped Theo’s balls. “Hands around your ankles.” 

 

Theo couldn’t see the ropes yet, but he could smell them, could practically smell the ideas going through Liam’s head, knew exactly that he would be absolutely powerless during their grand finale, would be at Liam’s mercy, would only be able to shake and sob while getting destroyed for good, but he couldn’t fucking wait, clenching and unclenching his ass to show Liam how impatient he was, how needy.

 

“The games are over now,” Liam declared as he pulled up more ropes from somewhere beside the bed. “I’m not playing around here,” he continued as he wrapped them around Theo’s ankles and wrists and the bar at the top of the headboard, pulling them tight, taking his sweet time fixing the knots, making sure that Theo knew how hopeless every attempt to escape them was. “You’re not going to be able to do anything about this, honey,” he whispered, “you’re only going to beg for me to end you.” 

 

He pulled at the restraints to test them, thick layers of rope covering several inches of the skin on Theo’s arms and legs, so sharp and tight that would have worried him if he were human, but all it did to him as a chimera was make him feel safe, granting him the certainty that Liam was in control, that he wouldn’t be able to break out this time, that everything would go exactly as Liam had planned, and what else could he have wanted? 

 

“I love you, Theo,” Liam said as he spread his ass apart with big, warm hands, kneading the flesh, pulling at the rim, rubbing his dick over it, igniting little flames of anticipation deep down in Theo’s gut. “I love you so much that I can’t stand the thought of you ever giving yourself to anybody else than me.” He pushed two fingers of one hand inside of Theo, and began stroking his cock with the other. 

 

“Fuck,” Theo mumbled. If Liam thought he could ever even waste so much as one thought to any other person this way, he was truly insane. Other people didn’t even exist in that moment. There was only Liam. Only a pair of blue eyes and two hands on him, driving him crazy with want, and a cock teasing him, and the impossibility to move his ass down around it. “Fuck me, Liam,” he whined, “fuck me like nobody else can.” 

 

Liam pushed inside him, just dived right in without warning, but Theo’s ass was well enough prepared for him to start moving his hips, filling him up, the compromised position Theo was in offering him the perfect angle to go straight for Theo’s prostate, hitting it with every single thrust, causing moans and curses to fall from Theo’s lips in a delirious ramble.

 

“Like this?” Liam asked, fucking inside him relentlessly and as hard as he could, pushing Theo’s entire body up on the mattress, pulling him back down on his dick by the bent hips. 

 

“Fuck,” Theo panted. “Fuck. Exactly. Like. This. I’m. Coming. Again. Fuck.” 

 

Theo was coming again indeed, hard and all over his chest and face without being touched, but the sight of it, the smell, the taste as he leaned down to lick it up from Theo’s chin only made Liam fasten his pace, his fingers digging into the flesh of Theo’s legs as he came as well, but he didn’t allow himself to slow down, just kept right on, fucked into Theo again and again, the tight rim milking him empty, but not yet empty enough. He still wasn’t satiated. 

 

“You’re going to remember this night,” he mumbled as their rocking bodies melted into each other. “I know I am. I’m going to remember how tight your ass is around me and how good you feel on the inside and how fucking much you moan and whine when you want me to make you come.” 

 

“Please,” Theo whimpered. “Please. Liam. Please. Fuck. Please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for, but it was urgent. 

 

“Can you come again?” Liam wanted to know, not slowing down, not giving him time to consider his answer, but what else was there to say to someone as perfect as Liam than yes? 

 

“Yes,” Theo pressed out. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Fucking yes. Ohhhh fuck, yeeeeesss.” 

 

It happened when Liam took one hand off his thigh and brought it to his nipple instead, surprising Theo by the force with which he pinched it, pressing his fingers tight around it, sending a sharp sting of pain through his body, followed by another one when the ropes dug into his skin because of his wild thrashing.

 

“Can you take more?” Liam asked while Theo was still shaking through his current orgasm, and Theo seriously wondered how on earth more was even possible? He couldn’t imagine Liam going any faster or harder, fucking him any better. He couldn’t imagine his ass hurting in any better way, the energy being drained out of him in a more satisfying way. 

 

“Try me,” Theo replied breathlessly, deliberately avoiding a yes or no. He didn’t know what he could, he just knew what his body needed. 

 

“Open your eyes,” Liam commanded as he slowed down a little, and when Theo did, he discovered his boyfriend holding the toy he’d almost forgotten in one hand, eyeing it with smug interest before licking it wet, still snapping his hips against Theo’s splayed out ass in a steady rhythm as he sucked the silicone between his lips, moaning around it as if he was sucking dick, bobbing his head along with the rocks of his body, making sure the plastic dick was slicked up before bringing it down to rub over the rim stretched around his cock. 

 

Theo shot another load at the mere thought of having two dicks inside him at once. 

 

“You like my idea?” Liam rasped, pressing against Theo’s entrance with the toy while fucking him. 

 

Theo whined. “It’s going to be the end of me.” He wanted to be able to move, to press down, to accelerate the process, to get that damn toy inside him as well, to know what it felt like to be stretched more than ever before, more than even Liam’s cock alone could, to lose his mind. 

 

“No,” Liam whispered, pulling his own cock almost all the way out before pressing harder, watching the stretched ring of muscle catching on the head of the toy a couple of times and then pulling back again, listening to Theo gasping, feeling him jump and twitch and squirm beneath him. “This is a beginning.” 

 

And then Theo screamed out his name from the lop of his challenged lungs, trying to keep his body relaxed as all it could do was tremble, screwing his eyes shut to fight back the tears welling up, struggling against his restraints, no matter how useless it was. 

 

Neither the toy nor Liam’s cock were more than an inch or two inside him, but Theo felt so damn full, and there was no movement, but the friction his shaking caused was enough to drive him wild, and he would have come right at the spot if the one brain cell remaining in order wasn’t telling him to save it for when he would be properly filled. 

 

“You’re doing so good,” Liam panted. “It feels so incredible, fuck. I’m not going to last long. I hope this feels as good for you as it does for me because it’s going to be over soon. Fuck.” 

 

“Better,” Theo groaned, “it feels better.”

 

“Better than what?” Liam asked. 

 

“Simply better,” Theo replied. 

 

And then Liam moved, stretching Theo’s already wrecked ass further apart as he pushed the toy all the way inside first. 

 

Theo cried out a noise that wasn’t a word anymore, just lust become sound. 

 

But there was more. Liam had more for him, as always. He pushed his cock inside as well, and Theo panted and cried and let the tears fall and kept shaking, tried to hold onto his ankles, bit his lip until he drew blood, sobbed and whimpered and screamed, thrashed around as much as the ropes allowed him. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” Liam moaned, “this is fucking it. I’m gonna cum so hard. I’m gonna fill you up. Tell me that this is what you wanted. Tell me that this is where I can let go.” 

 

Theo had to fight for every word he tried to form. “Do. It.” He was almost certain Liam couldn’t possibly understand him, but then again, nothing seemed impossible for Liam. “This. Is. So. Much. More. thanwhatIcouldhavewanted.” 

 

Liam started thrusting inside Theo, his movements stretching Theo apart, moving the toy inside him, hitting his prostate, filling him, tearing him apart, melting him into a puddle of tears and sweat and drying cum. 

 

“I. Love. You.” Theo pressed out, tears streaming down his face. “I beg you. Finish me.” 

 

“Fuuuck,” Liam roared, his eyes glowing in a bright yellow, the rest of him staying human though. “I love you,” he moaned along with his last hard thrust. “I love you,” he whispered as his orgasm hit him. 

 

When Liam leaned down down to kiss Theo, they were both gone over the edge together, their lips connected, their moans swallowed by each other. Theo didn’t want to pull away from Liam’s lips, but he had to. The animals inside him took over and bared his throat to Liam. 

 

“Make me yours,” Theo begged while they were riding the crashing wave of their shared climax. 

 

“Theo,” Liam whimpered. “I can’t do that to you.” 

 

“Not even if I tell you that it’s all I ever wanted to be?” Theo argued. “Your mate? Your everything? Yours?” 

 

“Fuck,” Liam panted, burying his face in Theo’s neck. “If you really want me to, I’ll do it,” he said, “but not while you’re tied up like this.” 

 

“Untie me, then,” Theo urged him, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to be in the same rush. 

 

“I will,” Liam answered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Theo’s hot and flushed cheek. “But this is not something we should do while we’re high on orgasms, baby. This is a big decision.” 

 

“It is,” Theo responded, “and I’ve made it a long time ago.” He caught Liam’s surprised gaze and tried to put all the emotion, all the love he had for the other boy in his look. 

 

“It’s not like I don’t believe you,” Liam whispered, stroking Theo’s face. “It’s not like I don’t want to claim you. I do. God, I want to make you mine so badly. But first of all, I want to take my time with that, want to make love to you when it happens. And I want you to do the same to me.” 

 

“You want what?” Theo asked in genuine surprise. 

 

“What?” Liam said. “Do you think I want to be yours any less badly than you want to be mine?” 

 

Theo had never even considered this. Never. “Wow,” he breathed out. 

 

Liam leaned in and kissed Theo deeply, then moved to undo the knots that held the ropes tight around the chimera’s hands and ankles, rubbing the reddened skin beneath, letting his legs down gently, placing them back on the mattress. “Wait here,” he whispered as he got up, carrying the toy with him to the bathroom, returning with a wet and warm washcloth. 

 

Theo watched with drowsy eyes as Liam dragged it across his chest and stomach, washing off the cum, being as careful as possible as he tapped his dick clean. The chimera hissed as the warm cloth touched the sore skin between his asscheeks, and then Liam’s hand was on him to draw pain out of his body, sharing it between the two of them. Theo sighed as his tired limbs sunk deeper into the mattress, and he felt cold for the brief moment when Liam was gone, but then two strong arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close against Liam’s chest, the werewolf’s heart beating against his back. 

 

Liam whispered sweet nothings into Theo’s neck as the chimera drifted off, engulfed in warmth and love as he slept and recharged his batteries. While his body was resting, his mind wasn’t, going back to the image of Liam’s fangs dropping, scraping over his skin, sinking down, drawing blood, causing a sting of pain, being buried inside him. 

 

Naturally, Theo was hard as he woke up with Liam’s equally hard dick poking into the small of his back, pre-cum pooling against his skin. “Liam,” he whispered as he turned around in the werewolf’s loving arms. “I want you so much.” He began kissing Liam’s neck gently, sucking quickly fading bruises into the skin. “I want to love you. I want you to love me.” 

 

“Theo,” Liam chuckled, stroking through his hair, “I already love you more than anything.” 

 

“Forever I mean,” Theo replied, drawing circles over Liam’s heart with one finger. 

 

Liam smiled beautifully and kissed Theo deeply. Their lips melted into each other, their breathing became one, their tongues soft and gentle and yet demanding. Their hands were warm and loving as they explored the bodies they long knew every inch of, but they could never get enough. 

 

Liam rolled on top of Theo, his body weight pressing down on Theo, making him feel safe and warm and like he was in heaven. The werewolf reached for the bottle of lube and uncapped it, reached down a moment late to slick up his entrance and Theo’s dick while they were still kissing, moaning into each other’s mouth as lust pulled the fun parts of their bodies together like magnets. 

 

Slowly and with all the caution his impatiently turned on being could muster, Liam sunk down on Theo’s cock, his hole clenching around it. He let out a little gasp with every inch he took in, and then a sweet sigh when he was all the way down, bottoming out and rolling his hips in circles. 

 

This time, there was nothing loud or dirty about it. They went slow and gentle, their fingers intertwined on the one side and stroking each other with featherlight touches on the other side, their eyes opening every now and again to take in the other’s beauty, their kisses sweet and soft and promising of love and care and a shared life and the wish to make each other happy. 

 

It was the most intimate moment they’d ever shared, because what mattered was not satisfaction. What mattered was their connection, their will to give themselves to each other completely. The bond that was beginning to form inside them as they neared their orgasm knowing that it would unite them for eternity, but it had yet to be sealed. 

 

“I’m the luckiest man on earth,” Theo breathed out into Liam’s beautiful face, bringing his hand up to start pumping Liam’s dick. 

 

“Theo,” Liam hissed and moaned, “I think you wanted to say the second luckiest.” 

 

“Nope,” Theo shook his head, and that was the only thing they were disagreeing about as their breathing became ragged and heavy, their chest heaving and sinking against each other as Liam leaned down on top of Theo, riding him with slow and sensual rolls of his hips. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen. 

 

Theo quickened his pace around Liam’s cock when he saw the wolf baring his throat, and when his fangs dropped it felt differently than usual, not like he was shifting at all, since none of this was about turning into one of his animals, it was just about Liam. He could smell the blood flowing beneath Liam’s smooth skin, could feel his pulse at his lips as he brought his mouth to the bare throat. 

 

He had a life in his hands, and he was about to make it his, and the thought filled Theo with endless awe, with pride and deep contentment, and a giddy excitement. It was like the wolf inside Liam was calling for him. 

 

“I’m yours,” Liam whispered, and Theo let his thumb swirl over the tip of his twitching dick, waiting for Liam to spurt against it to give in to the urge and bury his fangs in the side of his neck.  

 

A shudder went through Liam when he finally did, and a sob escaped his mouth, his fingers tightened around Theo’s hand and on his shoulder. Theo kept his fangs in Liam’s skin for as long as he could take the thought of hurting the love of his life, the blood tasted like life and pain and love at the same time. Something inside the chimera shifted, fell into place, grew stronger, came alive, started beating like a second heart, and his lungs were filled with more air all of a sudden, his vision clearer as he looked at Liam, the scent of him much more intense. 

 

“I can feel you,” Theo whispered, rambling dumbly, understanding what was happening in his brain somehow, but not fully, not with all the overwhelming intensity it brought to him, and then he melted into the pillow, and listened to Liam’s breathing, his heartbeat, focused on the feeling of having him tight around his cock, sliding up and down, and it had never before felt even remotely close to this way, and Theo knew he’d thought that this night would end him before, but this time it was real, this time it was truly happening. 

 

All that was left for him to do was throw his head back and hold onto Liam’s shoulders as he lost himself, falling down and landing softly, shooting his load inside of Liam with a strangled cry, feeling Liam’s fangs scraping over his skin before a sharp pain shot through him, but there was something else mixed into the pain, something hot at heavy and grounding, something that smelled like grass and wind and forest ground, like sunlight and fresh water and Liam. 

 

The bond became stronger, binding them together, and Theo could feel every inch of Liam’s body, not just on him, but through him, all of it strange and unfamiliar and confusing, but a little bit like it had to have always been there, feeling so natural, feeling like it belonged this way. 

 

Liam went slack on top of him, and neither of them said anything as they lay in bed just holding onto each other and breathing for a while, exploring a new part of themselves and each other, something that added more life to both their beings. It was big. It was incredible. It was both taking their breath away and giving them more air. 

 

From that moment, none of their lives would ever be the same again. The world wouldn’t appear in the same colors. The noises of the reality around them wouldn’t sound the same, food would taste differently, one particular scent would make them smell more things at once. Feeling would be spelled with a capital F. 

 

Nothing would ever get between them. 

 

***

 

It felt like a déjà-vu to Liam when they were sitting in a circle on the same carpet again where everything had once started. Only a few months had passed since then, but nothing in his life seemed to be the same anymore. He looked at Theo. Theo who was his boyfriend now. Theo who slept next to him in his bed at night instead of the truck. Theo who knew him like nobody else did. Theo who was his mate for life. The only reason they weren’t sitting next to each other holding hands was that Stiles had forced Theo to switch places with him after two minutes into the game. 

 

It was Malia’s turn to spin the bottle. Again. This time, Liam had nothing to be afraid of, though. He was happy, and deep down inside, he knew that none of the other guys wanted to destroy that. Not even Malia. Not anymore. 

 

Of course, because how could it not, the bottle was pointed at Liam as it came to a halt.

 

“Aww,” Malia made a sound that was oozing sarcasm, “the murder beta, who else?” 

 

Liam simply shrugged and laughed. “Whatever,” he replied, “I don’t think there are any of my enemies left that you can force me to take out on a date.” 

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make this the most unpleasant as possible for you,” Malia growled in response. 

 

“Guys,” Scott intervened, “you do realize that we’re not playing this game solely for the two of you to get on each other’s nerves, right?” 

 

“Alright,” Malia sighed, “what do you chose, puppy? Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth,” Liam decided. He wasn’t going to take any risks with Malia and her evil dares. 

 

“Let me think,” she said, throwing a glance at Theo as she pretended to be deep in thought. “What was the best sex you’ve ever had?” she finally asked. 

 

Liam didn’t exactly have to think much about his answer. The problem was more, what exactly was he supposed to respond? He couldn’t just tell them about the time he tied Theo up and experimented with their supernatural stamina, right? He couldn’t just tell them the number of times they’d both come that night. He couldn’t tell them the things they’d done. How they’d been completely destroyed in the end, nothing else left than the wish to become one. 

 

“Nope,” Theo suddenly declared and got up from his spot between Scott and Corey. “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not playing this game with you guys.” 

 

“Come on!” Stiles protested. “He hasn’t even answered yet.”

 

“And he better not,” Theo yelled back. He was on his way to leave the house.

 

“I… what? Theo!” Liam scrambled to his feet and followed him. “Where are you going?” 

 

“Home,” Theo growled. 

 

“Because Malia is trying to get me talk about our sex life? Come on, you know how she is.” 

 

“That’s not the problem,” Theo snapped just before he’d reached his truck. 

 

“Then what is the problem?” Liam asked in confusion. 

 

“The problem is,” Theo began in a low voice, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him closer, “that I’m very easily triggered.” He brought Liam’s hand to his crotch. 

 

Oh. That was the problem. Liam should have smelled it earlier. He definitely should have. Theo was impossibly hard. 

 

“Let them play their stupid game,” Liam said, “let’s go home and play our own.” 

 

“I believe it’s my turn to set the rules this time,” Theo smirked before he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. “I believe it’s time for the revenge of a chimera. What do you say, werewolf?” 

 

Liam leaned in and bit his earlobe before he whispered, “Have your way with me.” 

 

He could feel the impact his plea had on Theo, not only by the swelling bulge in the chimera’s pants, but by the light hum of the bond that connected them. 

 

Theo cupped Liam’s ass with both his hands and lifted him up, pushed his back against the side of the truck as Liam wrapped his legs around him and moaned into his mouth. Their kisses were wet and sloppy and dirty, teeth clashing together. Liam’s hands were buried in Theo’s hair, Theo’s fingers kneading the flesh of Liam’s ass. 

 

“Let’s get you home, my love,” Theo grumbled, “I want to play. The game for tonight is called  _ Seven. _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies, this was incredible fun. I hope you'll be back for Seven!


End file.
